Something to Gain
by Desbelleschoses
Summary: Sequel to Something to Prove. Shikamaru and Temari navigate their relationship now that it's in the public eye. Slightly canon-divergent.
1. Revelations

**Chapter One: Revalations**

Shikamaru strolled lazily down the street, shoulders slouched with his hands in his pockets. His best friend walked beside him in relative silence; the only sound Choji made came from his bag of potato chips. Ino had taken Temari to go do… something. The spa? Something like that. Something he had no interest in. He was surprised when his girlfriend – God, it was still so weird to think that word – agreed to whatever nonsense his teammate had cooked up. While he was happy that they were getting along, he had to admit that the two of them pairing up was troublesome. The last thing he needed was for Ino and Temari to start backing one another up.

"Man, you saved my ass. I don't know how I can repay you." This was the fourth time Shikamaru had said something of the sort after, the day before, Choji brought him a much-needed change of clothes. He'd put off going home until he knew his parents were asleep, but he had to face his mother eventually. Damn it all.

"You'd do the same for me," Choji pointed out, offering him the bag of chips he held in his left hand. Shikamaru took one and examined it before eating it.

Shikamaru coughed, his face contorting. "The hell is that?!" he demanded, looking at the bag in disgust.

"It's one of the new flavors. They're having a contest to see which of three flavors they want to make."

"That's one of the nastiest things I've ever eaten."

Choji shrugged. "I like 'em."

"You do you, then." Desperate to get the taste out of his mouth, Shikamaru lit a cigarette. On the first inhale, the smoke mixed with the awful flavor, and he felt somewhat nauseated. He shuddered, relieved when the smoke was stronger.

"I wish you'd stop smoking those things," Choji grumbled, giving his friend a sidelong glance.

"You have your bad habit, I have mine." Shikamaru flicked the ashes off his cigarette as they walked.

"At least mine lets me build up calories for my jutsu. Smoking doesn't do anything for you. Don't you feel a little bit guilty that you got Temari into it?"

"What? Man, have you _been_ to Suna?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Stay there long enough, and you realize that the entire place has the motto of 'live fast, die young.' I mean, let's face it. Any shinobi is lucky to make it as long as Asuma did. So no, I don't feel guilty. If anyone should, it's her."

Choji held up a hand, palm toward Shikamaru. "No. Stop. I don't want to know what that means."

"I'm just saying-"

Choji made a sound that sounded like a cross between the word 'no' and a 'shh.' "What would Asuma-sensei say to you right now?"

"Honestly?" Shikamaru exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I think he'd just break down crying because I finally got off my ass. He'd probably give me a free pass to do whatever I want for that one."

"Well, you're not wrong…" Choji abandoned his cause, aware that he wasn't getting through to him.

The two shared a laugh. Bad habits aside, Shikamaru had come a long way from where he was just a short while ago. He had become a jonin, was responsible of the chunin exams, was advisor to the Hokage, and was in a (hopefully legal) relationship. It bothered him that he hadn't been summoned, but he was doing his best to be patient.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green bolt approaching them at lightning speed. He felt no need to move, though; Lee was always good about stopping short. As the shape became larger, he had only a split second to realize that the figure rapidly approaching was Guy. He braced himself, taking a wider stance as he looked on, helpless. Before he knew it, he was in the air. His face was held against spandex that smelled like testosterone against his will, as Guy cradled his head while simultaneously crushing the life out of him with his other arm.

"Guy-sensei!" Choji exclaimed, unable to think of anything else to do to help his trapped friend.

Shikamaru tried to become dead weight so he could slide out, but Guy's grip on him was so tight that he couldn't escape.

Kakashi appeared suddenly behind Guy's left shoulder, where he placed a hand to bring his friend back to reality. "Let him go, Guy. He can't breathe."

Guy did as he was told, horrified that he'd let his emotions overrun his control on his strength. Shikamaru took several rasping breaths, his hands on his knees. _It's a miracle Neji and Tenten are still alive_ , he thought in annoyance. When he stood back up, Guy had broken down in tears, much to Shikamaru's displeasure.

"To see that you're finally blossoming," he choked out in sobs. "Asuma would be so proud!" He tried to step forward and embrace Shikamaru a second time, but Kakashi's hand held him back.

The masked ninja looked at the confused faces of their students and decided that he needed to explain. He did his best to convey the message while being discreet; Choji might not know, after all. "Lady Tsunade decided to give you her permission." At this, Guy, unable to embrace Shikamaru, did the next-best thing, grabbing Kakashi instead. The white-haired ninja pat his back with a look of nonchalance. "There, there," he soothed in a flat tone.

Shikamaru didn't know how to react. This was obviously good news, but it didn't feel like it changed anything. He realized then that, no matter the answer Tsunade gave him, he never had any intention of breaking it off with Temari. This caught him off guard. To disobey a direct order from a kage, especially when that order involved another village, was as good as treason. He felt his stomach drop; God, he had it bad. It was almost terrifying.

Choji broke him out of his thoughts when he slapped Shikamaru on the back with a large hand. "Congrats, man!" He beamed, and his smile was contagious.

Uncomfortable as he was at the sudden, very public reveal of his personal life, Shikamaru felt himself smiling back. "Yeah," was all he managed to say. At the moment, his mind was working in overdrive. He had to force himself to keep his hands in his pockets so that he wouldn't make his pensive hand sign.

Kakashi sacrificed himself to placate Guy when he offered, "Come on, Guy. Why don't we go spar a bit? Get this out of your system?"

Guy's demeanor changed drastically, and he walked off with his usual speech about rivalry and youth.

"What's up?" Choji asked his best friend, studying the look on his face. Something was definitely off.

When Shikamaru looked at him, his brow was furrowed in thought, and he was no longer smiling. "I think I might be in love with her."

* * *

Temari stretched her arms above her head, interlocking her fingers and lengthening her spine, which gave a satisfying pop. The masseuse had to walk on her back to get to her bone-deep knots, a sight which had Ino wincing. As much pressure as it was, it gave her far more relief than pain. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years. Her painted fingernails were finally free from all the sand and grit that she couldn't get out; desert souvenirs, she supposed.

"Would you stop it?" Ino looked at her, clearly disturbed. "You shouldn't be able to do that."

"Popping my back really helps," Temari countered, doing it a second time for emphasis.

"Stop that!" Ino shuddered.

Temari laughed.

Ino hadn't heard her laugh like that before. Whenever they were around their friends, her smiles and laughs somehow seemed less than genuine. If she was honest with herself, she'd assumed Temari didn't like them. It made her happy to see that she, at least, wasn't a part of that group. She returned Temari's laugh with a giggle of her own, giddy that she had found a new companion.

"Thanks for making me do this. Really."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sakura and I do this whenever we can. It makes a big difference."

"I can't remember the last time my shoulders didn't ache," Temari admitted.

"You should just move here. Then you can come with us, and you won't have to worry about it!" Ino said this in jest, but Temari wondered at the idea.

Her home was the desert, the harsh winds and sand. Home smelled arid, felt hot, and glittered with gold dust. She was a child of the sand, and always would be. Somehow, Suna made its way deep into the marrow of her bones, appearing in the smallest of actions. When they were genin, Baki had likened her to a sandstorm: unpredictable, a force of nature, and only a fool would dare to cross her. This, of course, was meant as a compliment, and one she wore with pride.

Konoha was all grass and trees and water, with more colors in a single field than in her entire homeland. If Suna's beauty was in its severity, Konoha's was in its prosperity. There was an overwhelming sense of life that had, at first, been completely foreign to her. The air was pure and contained significantly more moisture, gifting the village with more rain in a week than Suna saw in a year.

She had to admit, Konoha wouldn't be a bad place to live.

"Temari?" Ino probed, afraid that she'd said something wrong due to the long silence.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "Life, I guess."

"Don't get all philosophical on me."

"No, not that. Just how much things have changed in the last four years." Temari shook her head. "After our father died, and Gaara became kazekage, I mean. If my father were still alive, the Leaf wouldn't be my second home." _Gaara might be dead_ , she added silently, realizing that there wasn't a single part of her that wished it had been that way.

"I… don't know what to say to that." Ino gave an awkward smile. "I don't really want to say I'm glad your dad died, but…"

"I am." Temari realized that she sounded callous. "At this point, I don't know what my life would be like if Gaara weren't kazekage. He's brought more peace to the village than we've ever seen. That's part of why I can travel like I do."

Ino nodded, thankful for the clarification. "Well, I'm speaking for Choji and Shikamaru, too, when I say we're glad you can visit. Although, I have to admit, I don't really know how that happened."

"Neither do I." Temari placed her hands on her hips. "There were a couple of times that I seriously considered killing Shikamaru that first year."

"Why?" Ino arched an eyebrow.

"The sexism, the laziness, and the fact that he forfeited our match." Ino started laughing, and Temari joined her. When they stopped, Temari continued. "I'm serious. I was angry for so long. If Baki wasn't there, watching me, I swear I would have taken his skinny ass out back, put him against a wall, and beat him senseless."

"Thank God you didn't!" Ino found the mental image incredibly amusing, but she was glad that her teammate hadn't gotten what he, by all rights, probably deserved.

"I'm over it now, obviously. But once, _just once_ , he tried to get a dig in at me during my first year as an ambassador by forfeiting our shogi game right before our final moves. I won't lie; I went clean over the board. I think I tried to choke him."

"Tema!"

"I _didn't_ , but I definitely tried. I don't regret it. I think that's what finally made him apologize."

Ino stopped in her tracks. "He what?"

"You didn't know? I was sure he would have told you about how the crazy sand bitch tried to kill him."

"No. Just… that surprises me."

"Right? It might have been him trying to save his neck, but it sounded genuine to me."

"Damn. I didn't think Shikamaru had it in him."

"And here we are." Temari gestured with her arms out. "Who says hellfire doesn't get you anywhere?"

"I'm gonna use that one."

"By all means."

The blonde kunoichi continued on their way, weaving through the crowded streets. Their destination never seemed to change. The remaining members of Ino-Shika-Cho were waiting beneath the large 'BBQ' sign, completely oblivious. It was remarkable how much they ate at this establishment, but, somehow, there remained enough variation that they didn't get sick of the food. After watching their dads, Ino started to wonder if it wasn't just in their blood.

Choji and Shikamaru were lost in conversation, and they didn't notice the other half of their group until they were a few meters away. At Shikamaru's feet lay a small handful of cigarette butts, and he discreetly kicked away the evidence of his anxiety. He forced himself to smoke at his usual, leisurely pace, as though the nicotine wasn't the only thing tethering him to the ground.

"Just stay calm," Choji whispered. "We've been over it twenty times now. You've got this."

"Right." Shikamaru took in as deep a breath as he could manage as the women closed the remaining distance.

He panicked. For the first time in his life, his brain stopped working. There wasn't a single thought in his head. All he could hear was white noise. He wouldn't have been able to remember his own name if his life depended on it. Shit, shit, shit.

In a movement that wasn't entirely his own, he cupped Temari's face in his hands and kissed her, hard.

Choji exclaimed "Oh, my god," at the same moment Ino shouted "I fucking _knew it!_ "

When Shikamaru pulled away, Temari stood frozen. Her green eyes were wide, and her lips remained parted. Her face and neck were flushed crimson. Realizing what he had done, Shikamaru moved his hands away from her face and took a step back, looking as though the flight response of his fight-or-flight was about to win him over.

Choji put both his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and steered him into the restaurant, grumbling "Dumbass."

"I… uh…" Temari stammered, trying to make sense of what happened.

Ino took her by the hand. "I know, honey. He's an idiot." She wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and guided her inside.


	2. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Two: Meet the Parents**

 **Warning: The last third is NSFW**

" _Please_ don't make me do this," Temari groaned, her hands on her face. "They don't need to know."

"They're my parents, Tema. I'm pretty sure they need to know." Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "I'm not looking forward to it, but we should just get it over with. You've already met my dad, so it's just my mom you're really meeting."

"Yeah, I met your dad, and I won a bet for him," Temari agonized.

"So he already likes you." Shikamaru could see his comment didn't help. "Come on. We'll go in, eat, and get out. If we need to, we can lie and say that Lady Tsunade wants to meet with us. It'll be fine."

"I don't know how to act around parents," Temari protested as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I never had to. We always got a free pass because of our clan. Not to mention, we pretty much raised ourselves." She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Everyone was either afraid of us or treated me as a peer. This whole," she waved her hand as she looked for the right word, "dynamic, it's weird."

"Trust me. Just act like yourself, and you'll be fine. It's not like you're some random girl. To be honest, they'll probably think you're way too good for me." He turned to face her and placed a hand at the back of her neck, stroking her skin with his thumb. The small, intimate gesture was one they'd deemed acceptable. After his display in the middle of the street, they'd needed to have a conversation about privacy.

Temari subconsciously leaned her face to the side and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Shikamaru took her by the hand and led her through the gate. Steeling his resolve, he let go of her hand to open the front door. "I'm home," he called in a voice that wasn't a shout, yet louder than normal. He unzipped his flak vest and hung it from a hook before removing his shoes. As he did so, he watched Temari pull off her sandals and unhitch her fan, letting it lean against a corner by the entryway.

This wasn't the first time she'd been inside his home, but it was the first time that there were people in it other than themselves. The smell of oil and spices wafted down the hallway, and it reminded her a little bit of home. Despite herself, she relaxed a bit. Following Shikamaru, she was highly aware of each step she took. Although she did her best not to let it show, she was nervous. She was just too proud to admit it.

No sooner had Shikamaru stepped into the main room did his mother, almost psychically, sense his presence without turning from the kitchen stove. "We don't see you for three days, and all we get is 'I'm home?' When I bought you that cellphone, it was so that you could contact us," Yoshino snapped, just as he anticipated.

"Leave him alone, Yoshino," Shikaku drawled from the sofa without looking up from the documents in his hand. "He's an adult."

"It'd be nice if he'd let us know he's alive."

"Missed you too, Mom," Shikamaru grumbled sarcastically. "Temari's gonna have dinner with us."

He didn't ask?! Temari held herself back, restraining herself from punching him like she wanted to. His presumptuous ass was going to hear about this later.

Shikaku looked in their direction, setting the documents down on the table in front of him. "Sure," he agreed, pleased to see that his son was finally taking his assignment seriously. "You know, it wouldn't've killed you to show her some hospitality back when Lady Tsunade made you her escort. She probably hasn't had a home-cooked meal since she arrived."

Yoshino stepped out of the kitchen as she dried her hands with the bottom of her apron. In a flash, her hand shot out and smacked her son upside the head, unknowingly giving Temari some catharsis. "You don't call, you don't come home, and you don't tell me you're bringing royalty into our home for dinner?" she demanded, eyes narrowed. "If you weren't my only child, I'd disown you."

Shikamaru rubbed his stinging scalp, muttering "Yeah, yeah." He'd heard that one before.

"I am so sorry for my son's behavior." Yoshino's tone softened when she turned to Temari. "Please, join us. Had I known, I would have made something a little more extravagant than kenchin soup."

Temari's eyes lit up. "No, no. That's actually my favorite." She hadn't had it in ages, because neither of her brothers cared for it. "Thank you so much for having me."

"We're happy to. It's nice to finally meet the Suna princess my son spends so much time with. My name is Yashino, and I think you've already met Shikaku."

"Temari," she introduced herself, adding "of the Desert," which was the closest thing she and her brothers had to a family name. They'd never needed one in Suna; everyone was well aware of their lineage. She gave a small, polite bow.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Yoshino instructed. "Dinner will be done in just a moment. That means you, too, Shikaku. The papers can wait."

Her husband made a noise to show that he'd heard before doing as he was told. He lowered himself down onto the cushion of his usual spot, sitting across from Shikamaru. "Great job pissing off your mother."

"Thanks for having my back," Shikamaru grumbled, his voice heavily sarcastic.

"I've learned to pick my battles. You'd be smart to do the same."

Yoshino returned with a large pot of soup, which she sat in the middle of the table. To Temari, it smelled like heaven. Yoshino sat down beside her husband, and the four went through the traditional formalities before their meal.

Temari's eyes watered a little when she took her first bite. "This is the best thing I've eaten in my life," she informed Yoshino, her hand covering her mouth.

Proud that she liked it so much, Yoshino smiled. "The secret is a little bit of miso and sake."

Temari nodded her understanding, having already taken another bite.

Shikamaru watched the interaction, feeling more comfortable now that his parents seemed to like Temari. The atmosphere was light, and he decided to take advantage of the positive energy in the room. If he waited, things could go downhill, and there might not be another moment like this.

"So," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I haven't said anything, because I wanted to hear what Lady Tsunade had decided, but I might as well be the one to tell you. Temari and I are together."

Shikaku burst out into a fit of laughter, a smile on his face. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his father. Yoshino slapped her husband on the chest with the back of her hand, resulting in a 'thump.' Shikaku grimaced and leaned away from his wife. The look she gave him made him explain. "No, I just… See, I made this bet with Lady Tsunade years ago. I'm pretty sure she's forgotten about it, but she owes me a chunk of change!"

"You _bet_ on me?" Shikamaru demanded, his annoyance rising.

"Come on, it was forever ago. The way I see it, I did you a favor. She always loses!"

"Shikaku," Yoshino snapped.

"All I'm saying is that she's won me two bets, back to back." He grinned at his son. "You've got one hell of a good luck charm!"

"Wait. How long ago did you make the bet, if you think Lady Tsunade's forgotten?" Shikamaru asked cautiously, watching his father's face.

"Oh, uh…" Shikaku counted on his fingers. "Five years ago? After your first mission as a squad leader. You know, when she saved your ass and fell half a kilometer of the forest."

Temari cracked her knuckles beneath the table, uncomfortable with the situation. In retrospect, she may have gone a little overboard that day. She could have killed Tayuya just as easily without so much collateral damage. Really, she'd done it to show him she was a force to be reckoned with. She decided to blame it on the fact that she was fifteen.

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

Yoshino noticed their discomfort and turned to her husband. "How is this helping?"

"I'm being supportive! I called it back when he was twelve. I'm sorry if I don't seem surprised."

Yoshino sighed and shook her head. He was clearly a lost cause. "You're both sure about this?" she asked, her eyes shifting between Temari and Shikamaru.

"Yeah. We cleared it with Lady Tsunade, and Gaara gave his permission as long as she agreed." Shikamaru told his mother.

"And when was this?"

"During the exam," Temari spoke for the first time since Shikaku's outburst. "Gaara doesn't like grey areas, and he got tired of not knowing. Everything happened quickly after that."

"So _that's_ why you're back in the Leaf." Shikaku's face dawned with realization. "That explains a lot."

"And the kazekage is okay with this?" Yoshino asked, wanting to make everything clear.

"He seemed to be." Shikamaru shrugged.

"The line gets a little blurred when your little brother's the ruler of your village. He wouldn't agree to anything that would be harmful. As for how he feels on a personal level… it's hard to tell, even for me." Temari tapped her index finger against the table as she thought. That was a conversation she'd need to have when she was home.

"Well, if this is what you want, and it's been thought through here and in Suna, I can't see a problem with it," Yoshino delivered her verdict. To her surprise, she saw her son smile. He always seemed so serious, just like his father.

"Good job, son." Shikaku reached across the table to clap Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Just don't screw it up."

* * *

"If there's a hell, that's what mine would be." Shikamaru let himself fall back into the cool grass, his eyes skyward. "Thank God I never have to do _that_ again."

Temari wondered if he understood the implication of his words. He was tired, and she could never be sure when he was. "I can't believe your father made a bet with the hokage." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest.

"I can." Shikamaru sighed. "But we got that over with. There's no one else in the village that I really give a damn about telling. Other than Kurenai, I mean, but she'll be on board."

Temari nodded. "Mmhm. Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki have already had their say. I think we're finally in the clear."

Shikamaru sat up long enough to pull her down into the grass with him, catching her by surprise. The two lay in silence, watching the night sky. He felt her fingers glide over the top of his hand, and he turned it over, lacing his fingers through hers. A sense of relief washed over him. Finally, they could just _be_.

Temari closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations of the crisp air and her skin against his. Shikamaru had taught her to live life a little slower, and she'd taught him to live faster. They were now able to meet somewhere in the middle. Most ninja their age in Suna were obsessed with feeling alive, and she had been caught in the same trap for so long. But now, she didn't need to live that way. In retrospect, it was completely idiotic; there was no life in desperation.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Shikamaru's face hovering over hers. He had propped himself up on his elbow.

"Were you watching me?"

"Yes," he admitted with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him. She lifted her hand with the intention of flicking him on the forehead, but he caught her wrist and forced it back to the ground. He leaned in, and his lips brushed just beneath her jaw. Despite herself, she sighed and tilted her head slightly. Then, she regained control of herself.

"Stop it," she snapped, and Shikamaru knew immediately that she wasn't being playful. He let her go and sat up, looking like a scolded puppy.

"We talked about this," she hissed quietly as she sat up to face him.

"It's night, and there's no one around." Shikamaru gestured to the empty street below for evidence. He hesitated, remembering what his father told him that night about picking his battles. He'd crossed the line, he knew it, and he was in the wrong. Seeing the argument forming on her lips, he spoke first. "I shouldn't have done that."

Temari was caught off guard. She crossed her arms and frowned, stating, "No, you shouldn't have." She looked up at him when he got to his feet and offered her his hand. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but took his hand anyway.

He helped pull her to her feet, but he didn't let go of her hand once she was steady. "Let me rephrase. I shouldn't have done that _here._ " He smiled slyly down at her, pleased when he saw a blush creep across her cheeks.

* * *

With the front door shut, they were decidedly no longer in public. Shikamaru wasted no time with that distinction. He placed his hand on the small of Temari's back, violently pulling her against him. Their lips met, and she was trapped between him and the wall. She pulled the tie from the back of his head and knotted her fingers in his hair, keeping him close. His hand ran up her thigh, his fingernails grazing her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

They stumbled blindly through the bedroom door. When they broke apart for air, Shikamaru's hands went for the obi around her waist, fumbling for the fabric as his lips brushed under her jaw, just like they had before. Her fingers gathered the fabric at the bottom of his shirt, which she pulled deftly off him when the obi was no longer a barrier.

Her palms met his shoulders when she shoved him back, and he fell against the mattress. She climbed on top of him, and when she kissed him, she didn't hide her desperation. Blindly, he pulled her kimono loose. She sat on her knees, letting gravity and the fluidity of her motion do the work for her. She took a handful of the soft fabric and tossed it aside. Before she could go back to where she was, he had leaned up, his hands working against the clasps holding her bra closed. When he was successful, he threw it behind him as he pressed his lips into the crook of her neck. She sighed as he trailed down to her collarbone.

His teeth nipped at the skin at the top of her breast, a movement which made her jump. He chuckled to himself, the sound vibrating against her chest as he held her. Whatever control she'd had was forfeited. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her, her back sinking down into the mattress as he continued to tease her skin.

Her thumbs hooked in his waistband, pulling away as much fabric as she could reach. He held himself up with his arms and kicked off his pants, finishing the action for her.

With a quick movement of his hand, he removed the last barrier between them. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him madly. Her teeth caught his bottom lip, and he could feel her smirking in satisfaction. Determined not to let her win, his hands began to roam her body, lingering whenever her breath hitched, or when she sighed.

He was taking too long. She tried to get the upper hand by putting him beneath her, but he was having none of it. He caught her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand, savoring her look of indignation. Her hips bucked up in protest, and he laughed again, the sound muffled against her breast.

"Troublesome," he complained, the word ghosting across her skin. He made his way down her abdomen, teasing her, and when he got too far to pin her arms, he let go, but she didn't move. Her eyes had closed, and a soft moan escaped her. The tip of his tongue drug lazily against the skin of her thigh, and she whimpered in protest.

He quickly flicked his tongue between her lips, satisfied with the way her back arched. His hands held her hips in place as he began to trace random patterns. She laced her fingers in his hair and tugged, to which he responded with a change in pressure. Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth instinctively to keep from being too loud.

Satisfied with her reaction, he moved back on top of her, deciding to give her what she wanted. He moved his hips slowly, lingering for a fraction of a second with every movement. She tightened around him in a way that made him grit his teeth. He moved against the tension, working his hips with force. He allowed one of his hands to reach up and toy with her breast; she arched her back to give him better access.

Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers trailing the muscles on his back and shoulders. Her fingertips pressed into his skin, searching for a hold. Their hips collided with more force than he intended, and she melted beneath him. Satisfied with her reaction, he did his best to keep that pace. She cried out against his shoulder with each thrust. He gripped her ass, digging his fingers into the soft, supple skin.

Her head was spinning. She wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to keep him as deep inside of her as possible.

She moved her face away from his shoulder to slowly drag her tongue from his collarbone to his ear, pausing to nip at his ear lobe before finishing the trail up his cartilage. Her legs tightened around him and she whispered into his ear. "Fuck me."

He fought against his urge, trying to occupy his mind as he picked up the pace. His eyes closed, and he tried to focus on not focusing, but every time she cried out, he was brought back to the present. When he opened his eyes, she was looking up at him pleadingly, one hand covering her mouth. Just when he couldn't hold himself back any longer, her body tensed and she cried out, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She tightened around him, and he couldn't hold out any longer.

He collapsed on top of her, his mouth buried between her shoulder and collar bone to muffle his own cries of ecstasy. She refused to let him go, even as her head fell back into the pillow. His entire body shuddered as he reluctantly pulled himself away.

He fell beside her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Temari rolled onto her side and placed her head on his shoulder. He stroked the back of her neck with his thumb, and she let out a contented sigh.

"I love you," he said, without much thought. It was okay. He could just blame it on the sex, or the adrenaline from today.

To his surprise, an without hesitation, she replied, "I love you, too."

He smiled like a fool and rolled to face her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. Her face was pressed against his torso, and she hit him lightly with her fists to get him to let go. "I can't breathe!" Her muffled complaint came out as a laugh as she struggled. "Shika!"


	3. Party at Yamanaka's

**Chapter Three: Party at Yamanaka's**

 _A/N: This chapter is goofier and more lighthearted than some of the others in the series have been. I just thought they could all use a good time._

Temari brushed her thumb over the polished, wooden shogi tile she held in silent contemplation. He'd done a number on her forces when he took her silver general in his last move. She needed to make a decision, or she would forfeit her turn. To buy herself more time to think, she moved one of her remaining pawns. If he took the piece, he would sacrifice his knight.

Shikamaru leaned forward, examining the board. His hand reached for his gold general, ignoring Temari's sacrificial move.

"Shikamaru." Yoshino's voice pulled him out of his contemplation. He hadn't noticed when she slid the screen open and stepped onto the wooden pathway. "Ino and Choji are here."

"Why?" His eyes had yet to leave the game, and he completed his move. When Temari didn't counter, he glanced up. Both women were looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sighed. Much to his mother's displeasure, he didn't bother getting up. Instead, he raised his voice and called, "Out here!"

Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, Yoshino rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Fleetingly, she wondered how Temari put up with him. His laziness knew no bounds.

Ino had a spring in her step as she walked past the screen, Choji following in her wake.

"What's got you so happy?" Temari asked her friend, abandoning the game for the time being.

Ino sat down on the wood, taking an open side of the board as her place. She peered inside the house before speaking. "Dad's leave from the intelligence corps started early. It's been slow because of the political climate, so he took off now, instead of next month. He's taking Mom out of the village for some romantic getaway. Sooooo," she grinned, "we're gonna throw a party."

"We?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at Choji.

"I don't see why not," Choji mused. "Sounds like fun to me."

"We'll go," Temari decided, much to Shikamaru's dismay. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his night in a crowd. He'd planned on a quiet dinner, maybe a movie, and a repeat of last night's festivities. She'd just sealed his fate with those two words.

"Great!" Ino clapped her hands together. "My place at seven, okay? We still have people to invite! Come on, Choji." She stood and grabbed Choji's wrist, pulling him along. He was beginning to regret agreeing to help her.

The screen door slid shut. "Why did you do that?" Shikamaru complained.

"It'll be fun. If it isn't, we'll just leave." Temari assured him. "It's not like we have to spend all night at Ino's, and it'll be nice to get together."

"It's just not what I had in mind."

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru hesitated, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation at that moment. She looked at him expectantly, and he relented. "I had hoped we could have a quiet night to ourselves and talk about yesterday."

"What's there to talk about?"

Apparently, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. "I just want you to know that I understand if you didn't mean what you said. You know, if you said what you said because I said what I said. And if you said what you said because I made you think you needed to say it-"

"Shika, breathe." She smiled at him and moved the board out of the way, sliding up against him. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "How long have you known me?"

"Five years."

"And there hasn't been one time that I said something I don't mean. I don't sugarcoat, and I sure as hell don't lie to you." She paused, but he didn't speak, and so she continued. "This isn't some overnight teenage romance. Let's face it; we've both known for years. I didn't get caught up in the moment, Shika. You know as well as I do that we didn't need to be physical for this to happen. Don't get me wrong; it's nice. It just… wasn't essential."

"Why are you always right?"

"It's a gift."

"It's obnoxious."

"But you love me."

"I do."

* * *

Later that evening, Ino said goodbye to her parents and made all the usual promises to keep the house clean and stay safe. When she was sure enough time had passed for them to be long gone from the village, she finally relaxed. With perfect timing, there was a knock on the door; Sakura had arrived early like she promised. She brought with her a tray of homemade sweets, which found a place on the kitchen counter. The two friends busied themselves with tidying up and finding enough places to sit to make their guests comfortable.

Choji was the next to arrive, toting a shopping bag with several bags of chips. He helped himself to the kitchen, where he found a large bowl to empty the bags into. Sai knocked on the door while Choji was busy. He didn't have anything, and he seemed a little confused as to why he was here, but he smiled nonetheless and let himself inside.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino arrived as a unit, always attached at the hip. Ino had forgotten about Akamaru, but having the dog in the house shouldn't be an issue. He was a ninja hound, and well behaved. She voiced her concern to Kiba, who assured her they would be on their best behavior.

Shino had thought far enough ahead to provide plastic ware, something that had slipped the minds of the other ninja. Hinata and Kiba brought several bottles of soda.

Ino stood in the doorway and took a quick headcount of her guests. She turned back to her walkway and saw Naruto and Lee, whose arms were filled with bags. Behind them walked Neji and Tenten, both unencumbered. So, the challenges had already started, then.

Neji had bought enough food to feed a small army, which was just enough to be a snack for a group of teenage ninja. He told Ino as much, letting Naruto and Lee unpack what they had carried. In a much less lavish display, Tenten handed Ino a cake she had baked earlier that afternoon.

The sun was starting to set, and yet there was still no sign of Shikamaru. If he was alone, she would have assumed that he decided to bail. But, with Temari in town, he usually stuck to his commitments. Ino was just about to shut the door when she saw them heading to her house.

Shikamaru looked at her, thin eyes full of regret as he lamented, "I tried to stop her."

"Quit whining, Crybaby," Temari rolled her eyes, although she was smiling. "You Konoha guys can be so boring. What's wrong with showing them how we do it in Suna?"

Ino noticed the bottles of alcohol Temari carried between her fingers by the necks. From the look of it, that couldn't have been cheap. Still, she wasn't about to argue. "Yeah, Shikamaru, don't be a killjoy," Ino insisted with a laugh, taking the brown paper bag from his arms, earning an exasperated sigh.

Paying careful attention to keep the alcohol out of Naruto and Lee's hands, Ino let the night run its natural course.

Tenten and Neji sat facing one-another on the floor, doing their best to ignore the conversation Naruto and Lee were having at an almost ear-splitting volume. A few harsh words from Neji quieted them down for a few moments before the cycle started anew.

Poor Hinata was trying to work her way into the conversation, but her small voice kept getting overpowered. This left her standing awkwardly to the side, opening and closing her mouth in turns as she tried to get Naruto's attention.

Sai had managed to strike up a conversation with Shino, which was a small miracle. The bug user and ANBU ninja seemed to meld into the wall, staying out of everyone's way. In contrast, Choji and Kiba had begun to raid the food table, and Ino had to shoo them away, scolding them to leave enough for everyone else, dammit.

Shikamaru and Temari sat outside on the porch, both with a cup in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Sakura remained by Ino's side, conversing and helping in turns. Nothing had been destroyed, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That is, until Naruto loudly complained "I'm booooored. Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Sakura challenged, annoyed by his whining tone.

Naruto lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "How about spin the bottle?"

"Not even in hell," Sakura hissed.

"Ooh, what about…" Tenten waved her hand in front of her as she thought, trying to remember the name. "Never have I ever!"

"Tenten," Neji began, but was quickly interrupted by their host.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

"Pretty much, we sit in a circle and go around saying crazy things we've never done. You get a drink and take a sip for each thing you've actually done. When you run out or get too wasted, you're out. Last one playing wins."

"I'm game!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who wants in?"

In his never-ending curiosity, Sai left the wall and joined the group. Shino stayed behind until Kiba forcefully drug him along. Choji stuck his head out the door and asked, "Yo, you guys in?"

Temari stood up from her seat on the steps and took one last drag from her cigarette before putting it out. "Why not?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Do we have to?"

"No one's keeping you here. I can walk myself home, you know." Temari entered the house without looking back, correctly predicting that Shikamaru would follow.

After moving furniture out of the way, there was enough room for the ninja to sit in an awkwardly-formed circle. Tenten considered it fair to start the game, because she'd been the one to suggest it. "Okay. So, never have I ever skipped school."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba admitted without hesitating. Tenten looked to her right. "Neji, your turn."

Neji frowned, thinking about what could implicate his friends but not himself. "Never have I ever been reprimanded by the Hokage."

"Hey, not fair!" Naruto interrupted. "Temari doesn't live here."

"Fine," Neji huffed, "by _any_ kage."

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Temari admitted to this. Temari narrowed her eyes at Naruto, stating "I still don't think this counts, because my father was Kazekage."

"Don't get technical, Tema," Shikamaru smirked, earning him the same glare.

Neji looked expectantly at Hinata, who looked down at her hands. "Um… never have I ever been attracted to Sasuke Uchiha."

"Traitor!" Ino gasped, knowing full well that Hinata was aware how many of them she would be knocking down.

Sakura, Ino, and Temari took a drink. Temari could feel Shikamaru looking at her. "Oh, my god, it was _one day_. Literally one day, in a wow-this-would-piss-my-dad-off kind of way." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "What, are you threatened?" she teased. Apparently, he was, because he shifted closer to her in an almost possessive manner.

Sai smiled to himself, looking around the room before coming up with his statement. "I think I'm doing this right. So, I say something like: never have I ever professed romantic feelings for someone in this room."

To his amusement, every other person in the room admitted to this fact. He was now the only one left who hadn't had to drink. Thankfully, Tenten had made sure that Lee's cup was filled with soda, and only soda, before the game began. The awkwardness in the room was intense, and everyone seemed to avoid looking at everyone else.

Naruto wasn't about to let his teammate get away with it. "Never have I ever _asked someone about their genitals in public._ "

Unfazed, Sai took a drink and shrugged.

"Alrighty, then," Sakura chuckled nervously. "Moving on from that. Never have I ever snuck out of my home… or someone else's."

Sai, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata drank from their cups, earning a confused look from Lee.

In a sheepish voice, Hinata admitted, "Neji and I might have snuck away from Grandfather's new year speech last year."

Tenten snorted when Lee looked at her. "Nice try."

Ino laughed. "Let's see here. Never have I ever tried to hook up with someone when I was on a mission."

"Wait, do you mean teammates, or anyone?" Kiba asked for clarification.

"Anyone."

"Oh, then hell yeah." Kiba took a drink, and Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, and Shino followed.

"You guys are weak," Temari smirked, swirling her cup as she held the rim with her fingertips. "It's not fun unless you get a little personal with it. Never have I ever hooked up with a member of my team."

Neji and Tenten blushed a furious shade of red and took a drink, refusing to look at one another. Kiba burst out laughing, enjoying the moment too much for his own good.

"Careful what you ask for," Shikamaru chided, glancing sideways at Temari. "Never have I ever won a drinking contest."

"What, I'm supposed to be embarrassed?" Temari shot back, looking him in the eye as she took a drink.

Choji coughed, drawing the attention back to the game. For his best friend's sake, he had to kill whatever weird type of flirtation was happening beside him before it became embarrassing. "Never have I ever been kicked out of a restaurant."

Lee took a sip of his soda, remembering all too well the damage he'd caused when he mistook Guy's sake for water. Never again.

Kiba clapped his hands together and grinned mischievously. "Let's see… Never have I ever gotten down and dirty with someone in this room." To his great amusement, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru all admitted by taking a drink. "Okay, who and when?" he asked, wanting to glean more details.

"Not on your life, mutt." Ino threw a bottlecap across the circle like it was a shuriken, and Kiba barely managed to duck. "Shino?" She insisted, trying to get Kiba's turn finished.

"Never have I ever been slapped across the face." Shino knew it was best to be careful after Kiba riled up most of the group.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai took their drinks. Naruto glanced at Sakura, genuinely asking "So do I just need to drink the whole thing, or…"

"Just a sip, idiot. He meant in general."

Lee had been thinking about his question during the last few rounds. Even though he couldn't drink, he was enjoying himself immensely. "Alright, my turn. Never have I ever been detained."

"Wait," Naruto interjected. "Detained, like, arrested? Or detained, like, I haven't decided if I'm going to arrest you yet?"

After a moment of thought, Lee decided "Arrested."

"Oh, thank god." Naruto sighed in relief.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at one another before taking a sip from their glasses. When she couldn't keep a straight face, Temari burst out laughing.

"What did you _do_?" Ino asked, dread in her voice. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Unable to compose herself, Temari clapped Shikamaru on the knee a few times, signaling him to tell the story.

"Okay, but you need to know that neither of us did anything that's technically _illegal_. It was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time." His tone was uneven as he held back a laugh. "It was after the second-to-last chunin exam we ran, so, in our defense, we were exhausted."

Temari jumped in, adding, "You don't know what it's like dealing with fifty genin until you actually have the displeasure. It. Sucks." The pink tint to her cheeks made it clear that the alcohol had loosened her tongue. "Suna's still packed from the exam, but we decide, hey, let's swing by this back-alley bar."

"She's taken me to some sketchy places before, but there's not even a streetlight. There was no _we_ in this situation. She goes ride or die on me with the whole thing, so, I thought, what the hell?"

"We walk in and sit down at the bar. No problems, we're just minding our own business. Get our drinks, relax, stay away from the craziness of the main street. We're there for about an hour before Shikamaru gets up and goes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, this creep has been eyeing me the entire time. He wasn't a threat, but I was getting annoyed. He thought he saw his chance, and he comes over, pulling bad lines from an _Icha Icha_ novel. He wouldn't get the hint. But _then_ , this motherfucker slips something into my drink."

Shikamaru picked the story back up, adding "I come out of the bathroom, and this one's going at the guy like a weasel. I swear to God she bit him."

"I did."

"She's gone ballistic. I'm, what, 5'8"? This guy had to be at least 6'3". She's hanging from the guy's back, choking him with a headlock, nowhere near the ground. I try to get in and help, but the guy has a buddy. He's coming at me, so I can't do a damned thing. Tema's out for blood at this point. She was gonna kill him."

"That's what I was going for. But, I guess someone walking by went to the police. They barge in and break it up, and now all four of us are in cuffs. We get fucking perp walked down to the station, where they were at least smart enough to separate us from them."

"And so we wait. And wait. And wait. What was it, three hours? We didn't hear or see anyone. When someone finally does show up, it turns out that the shithole was a front for a smuggling ring. No lie. We find out later that they think the fight was over a deal gone bad. They won't let us go because they want to question us."

"Two hours later, Gaara comes down to talk to the police about the whole thing. He wants to be in for the questioning. So he walks into the station, and he says," Temari lowered her voice and put as much gravel in it as she could, "'Why are my sister and ambassador in that cell?'"

"The officer goes white as a sheet. They had no idea who we were, which is insane. He lets us out, apologizing over and over again."

"Gaara just looks at us and says, 'Go home.'" Temari used the same voice as before to mimic her brother. "And that's how we spent five hours in a jail cell." Temari held her arms out in front of her, bent at the elbows and palms up, gesturing that the story had ended.

Shikamaru turned to Choji and jerked his thumb at Temari. "I told you she's the bad influence."

The group burst into laughter, reveling in the absurdity of it all. Naruto was clutching his sides and kicking his feet, hardly able to breathe. "And you're supposed to be the _smart_ ones!" he cackled.

"Do we go around again?" Sakura asked Tenten, who shook her head.

"Nothing's gonna beat that. Although, I do want to hear about Naruto being detained."


	4. Need-to-know Basis

**Chapter Four: Need-to-know Basis**

Gaara's messages were always concise, containing no more than a short paragraph written in his small, slanted print. The orders he sent were straightforward, but they lacked any sort of detail. Yet, Temari wouldn't sit still. She paced back and forth, making Shikamaru anxious. On the table in front of him was the cause of her concern. To him, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the message.

 _Temari._

 _Come home._

 _Your brother._

"I don't get it," Shikamaru admitted. "I mean, I don't want you to leave either, but we'll see each other soon."

"No, look at it." Temari kneeled beside the table and ran her finger along the paper. "This is Gaara we're talking about. He's a perfectionist. For him to use an imperative, and then not give any information, is completely out of his character. He's never signed _anything_ off like this before, either. 'Your brother.' It's always Gaara, or the love kanji if it's coded." She tapped the table for emphasis. "Something's up, and whatever it is, he doesn't want the council involved."

"And you're sure it's not Kankuro?"

"Look at the script. Gaara has the AB blood type, like you, but Kankuro has B. There's no way he'd take the time to write this neatly." She stood up, leaving the note on the table. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Shikamaru stood firm in his decision.

"Tsunade isn't going to let you travel three days with me based on my intuition," Temari argued. As much as she wanted his company, and although he could be helpful, the vacation Tsunade had given him was almost at an end. The only way she'd allow it is if she saw it as a mission.

Shikamaru snatched up the note and shoved it in his pocket. He opened the door to her apartment, stating, "I'll be back."

"Where're you going?" Temari demanded, but the door shut before she finished.

* * *

The sun was at its peak. She'd wanted to depart over an hour ago, but Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. Her foot tapped against the ground as she grew impatient. She stood on the other side of the gate from Izumo and Kotetsu's guard post, much to their relief; they knew better than to get near the situation.

Temari was just about to leave, carrying a hefty load of anger that she'd unleash when she returned, but she heard her name, and stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see not only Shikamaru, but also Choji and Ino, running in her direction.

"Damn it, woman," Shikamaru huffed when they came to a stop. "I told you I'd be back."

"You were gone for hours," she retorted.

"So you leave?"

Ino smacked Shikamaru on the shoulder, bringing him back and stopping the argument before it even started.

"You were right," Shikamaru informed his girlfriend. "I took the letter to Lady Tsunade, and she thinks something's gone wrong. So much so that she dispatched our squad on an A-rank mission to come with you. It took so long because she didn't want to have the two of us on a mission together, just in case it compromised the objective. She and Shizune took forever to decide that our squad needed to go."

"Now here we are," Ino finished for him. "We've got your back, Temari. At least Shikamaru went through the trouble to make it official so we didn't have to vanish."

Temari didn't know what to say. She couldn't afford to get emotional. If she did, her worry about Gaara would surface. Although her eyes showed her gratitude, her voice was firm and cool as she said, "If we go off the beaten path and travel through the night, we can make it to Suna in two days instead of three. I don't want to stop, but I will if we need to."

As the de-facto leader of his team, Shikamaru nodded his assent. "The same route we've taken before?"

"That's the one. Now, let's move."

* * *

Temari prodded the fire, as though she could will it into making some sort of difference. When night fell, the sliver of moon in the sky wasn't enough to penetrate the thick branches of the Leaf's ancient forest. Although their senses were keen, one small misstep could result in serious injury that high off the ground. They had no choice but to stop for the night.

"We can make up for lost time tomorrow by doubling our speed," Ino suggested as she sat down beside Temari, trying to be helpful. Yet, all her friend did was nod. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Ino, I know what you're trying to do, but I can't listen to it right now." Temari's voice was measured and even. "I can't think about it."

Ino reached over and took her hand, trying to understand. As well as they got along, they could be polar opposites. To her, this would be the best time to get it out of her system. They had plenty of time to rest. Temari was just stuffing it down inside herself, refusing to let it compromise her.

Temari placed her elbow on her crossed knees and let her head fall into her hand. She owed it to Ino to try to make an effort. "The last time I was in the Leaf, when something happened in my village, I got there too late." She hesitated. "Gaara had been kidnapped, and the sand demon was pulled out of him. Kankuro had been poisoned and was on his death bed."

She knew that Shikamaru and Choji had returned from their attempt at scavenging, and she did her best to steady herself, but she'd opened the floodgate. Her shoulders shook as she growled, out of anger at herself, "If I had been there, when Gaara and Kankuro took on the Akatsuki alone, I could have kept it from happening. If Sakura and Lady Chiyo weren't there, I would have lost them both."

Shikamaru sat down beside Temari and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Ino continued to hold her hand in support. Temari took in a few deep, shuddering breaths, doing her best to compose herself. "This is why I didn't want to talk about it." She pulled her hand out of Ino's and sat up from her place against Shikamaru's chest. In a swift motion, she palmed away the tears on her cheeks. Her lips were pulled into a thin line, her eyes hard. "Just let me be angry. If I'm angry, I can stay focused and do something about it."

"Temari, that's not healthy," Ino voiced her concern.

"Maybe not, but it works."

Ino looked at Choji and Shikamaru for help, but Shikamaru gave a short shake of his head. Temari had said all that she was going to say, and pressuring her to talk would only make her lose her temper. He'd learned that the hard way a long time ago.

"I'm going for a walk." Temari rolled onto the balls of her feet and stood up. She needed to get away. Her outburst was deeply embarrassing for her, and it served only to compound upon her self-loathing thoughts that she voiced.

"It's too dangerous." Shikamaru grabbed her wrist, standing behind her. "You need to eat and rest."

There was hellfire in her eyes when she turned on him. "Let me go."

He loosened his grip on her, taken aback. He watched as she stalked off. When she was gone, he noticed Choji and Ino looking at him. They wanted an explanation, and he did his best to provide one. "She knows she needs to cool off. Trust me, give her half an hour."

"You just said it's dangerous," Ino protested.

"It is, but I'm not going to stop her. Until she cools off, she's a bigger threat than anything else in the forest." His matter-of-fact tone was a drastic juxtaposition.

Ino looked at Choji, showing him her uncertainty. She needed him to step in. He stood up and walked over to Shikamaru. "You sure you're ok?"

"Me? Yeah." Shikamaru frowned in his confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That got pretty harsh…"

"Maybe, but I get it. I'm telling you, just give her a little time."

* * *

Just as Shikamaru predicted, around a half hour passed before Temari returned to the campsite. She said nothing as she sat down beside Shikamaru and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at each of them in turn. "I know you were trying to help. I don't want to get into it, but I was being too proud."

With genuine regret, she continued, "I know I can lose my temper. I've been working on it. You three are special to me, and I didn't mean to push you out. I just… there are times that my mind goes back, when I'm sure things will happen the same way they have before." After a brief pause, she added, "I'm afraid."

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a gesture she would normally have fought. "We know. It's going to be okay, Tema."

Choji approached her, carrying a bowl of soup they'd made from their successful scavenging. She took it with a remorseful smile. He pat her head with his large hand, and the gesture softened the look in her eyes. "We're family," he explained.

"Yeah, a strange, dysfunctional family," Ino agreed, laughter in her eyes. "Like it or not, you've been a part of it for a while, now."

"You're not alone," Shikamaru assured her. "Trust me, your brothers are fine. Gaara's too smart to get himself mixed up in anything, and Kankuro's just too damned lucky for anything to happen to him."

"You're not wrong." Temari's lips curled into a smile, giving relief to her friends.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when the squad reached the boarder of the lands of Fire and Wind. The deep forest gave way to rolling sand as if artificially made, and, aside from an outcropping of fertile land in the distance, the trees almost taunted the sand. Temari leapt from the last branch and dropped down into the dunes, losing no momentum even as the sand shifted underfoot.

She gained a temporary lead on her comrades, but they were back in formation before she felt the need to stop. She refused to think about her exhaustion; to arrive as quickly as they did, they had to push themselves to the limit. It was a nasty habit of hers to neglect herself in times of crisis, and she knew Shikamaru had been keeping an eye on her. It would be a blessing if they were given time to rest, but she had a sense of foreboding as the village walls rose in the distance.

Once they fell beneath the shadows, she slowed her pace to a walk. The temperature dropped significantly, and she wanted to cling to that difference as long as she could. She was in a state of limbo; on this side of the wall, she didn't know what was happening, she didn't have to face her fear. All the same, the anxiety was killing her. She greeted the guards as casually as she could, so as not to arouse suspicion, and carried herself through the village with her head held high.

"I'm going to check at home, first," she informed her teammates. "Gaara can be reclusive when something's not right. I'd be surprised if he was in his office."

"Even if he isn't, Kankuro might be," Shikamaru added. The puppet master spent a good deal of his free time locked in his workshop.

They arrived at her front door just in time to have it opened for them. Kankuro stood on the other side, makeup-free and without his hat. The three Leaf ninja took a moment before recognizing him. He turned his head over his shoulder and called "Gaara! Tema's back early!" He stepped to the side, letting his sister and her guests into the foyer. "And she brought Shikamaru! Again!"

Temari slapped Kankuro's chest with the back of her hand. "Quit being an ass and tell me what's going on."

"Damn, I missed you too, I guess," Kankuro grumbled. "Cut me some slack. We didn't think you'd get here before tomorrow, _and_ we figured you'd be alone."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm not. Now go get Gaara." Her tone was impatient, and she narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

By adding the two bar stools to the kitchen table, there were enough seats to accommodate the six of them. Gaara refused to speak in his office, claiming that his home was the one place he trusted. He'd taken his place at the head of the table, where he rested his elbows in front of him and laced his fingers, his eyes narrowed in thought. Temari, who sat to Gaara's left and across from Kankuro, slammed her hands down on the table.

"What the hell is going on, Gaara?" she demanded, giving him an order in a way that only she could get away with.

"Temari-" Kankuro snapped, but she didn't want to hear it.

"No. You send me a message like this, and I come home to see you're both fine, and you won't say anything about it?! That's bullshit. I haven't slept in two days. Tell me what's going on. Now." The power balance had shifted from kage and advisor to younger brother and older sister, and she wasn't about to let go of the upper hand.

"There's a leak in our intelligence." Gaara stated, lowering his hands. "That letter was the only way I could think to tell you something serious was wrong without raising suspicion. I'm sorry you were so worried, but it was necessary, and effective." His pale eyes flicked over to the Konoha squad. "I didn't expect Lady Tsunade to get wind of this, let alone send a team."

Shikamaru coughed into his fist. "I'll admit, that was my fault."

"I wouldn't call it a fault," Gaara gave a slight nod. "It was unexpected, but luck is on our side to have a Yamanaka operating with us."

Ino was flattered, but she kept a serious face.

"Your father, Inoichi Yamanaka, is the head of the Analysis Team of the Konoha Intelligence Division, correct?"

"Yes. I've been training under him for the last few years. I'm nowhere near his level, but I've assisted him on several occasions."

Gaara gave the slightest smile. "We would be grateful if your team assisted us in the investigation. At the moment, I don't trust anyone on my council. My brother and sister have my confidence, and my faith in Shikamaru extends to you both."

"And Baki?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I can't be sure, as much as I don't want to admit it."

"How do you know there's a leak?" Temari asked, studying her brother's body language. His subtle shift in posture spoke volumes about his stress.

"I'd thought Sasori's loyalists had faded into the background, but it seems that there are still those who want me out of power. Kankuro saw one of Sasori's known moles pass a scroll to someone he didn't recognize."

"I took them both down," Kankuro assured the group. "They had been passing highly classified information about our alliance with the Leaf. The conditions, the parties involved, all the way to Temari's relationship with Shikamaru."

"Anything tying our villages together was in that document. It's safe to assume that whoever is leaking information wants to, at least, sever the alliance, if not start a war." Gaara drummed his fingers on the table, looking out the window and down on his village. "I refuse to let that happen."

"So what are we thinking?" Choji asked, comfortable enough to speak up at their unofficial round table.

Kankuro crossed his arms. "I think we need to lure them out with false intel. Something that'll shake them out of the woodwork. It needs to be big, and it needs to be believable."

Ino snapped her fingers. "Temari's pregnant!"

Shikamaru's " _What?_ " was drowned out by Kankuro's shout of "I'll kill you Nara!"

"Kankuro, sit down!" Temari ordered, keeping her brother from coming over the table at her terrified boyfriend. "I'm not pregnant, idiots!"

"Ino clearly means that we spread the misinformation," Gaara clarified, his eyes darting from Shikamaru to Kankuro and back, making sure that peace was kept. "And she's right. Whoever is opposed to the alliance won't sit back if they think a half-Konoha child is going to be born a Suna native of the Kazekage Bloodline."

"We're being used as bait," Shikamaru surmised.

"It does seem to be the most effective method. By law, if Kankuro and I die before having children, it would be the sole heir. As Rasa's grandchild it could claim the right to rule Suna, and the council couldn't oppose."

"No way those old bastards would take that risk," Kankuro agreed, seeing the plan fold out before them.

"I don't want anyone outside this room to know our plan," Gaara informed them, "so I'll ask Choji and Ino to stand in as guards when you leave this house. We'll say Shikamaru personally requested them from the Hokage during his visit. I trust that you'll be able to sense if you're being followed?"

"Easily," Ino assured him.

"I will have to carry on as usual, but Kankuro will be watching the shadows. With any luck, we'll get a lead."

"So how are you going to get the rumor out?" Temari asked, accepting her fate.

"That's easy; Kankuro will leak it to Yukata and Matsuri."


	5. Rumours

**Chapter Five: Rumours**

Kankuro sighed dramatically as he examined a colorfully dyed blanket, which he held, folded, in his hands. The vendor let him take his time; the blanket he was holding was worth a good deal, and if the customer was willing to spend that much, they could take all day. When his sigh didn't have the desired effect, he glanced at the next stall out of the corner of his eye to judge whether or not his targets were within hearing distance.

He handed the blanket back to the vendor as he asked "Do you have anything softer, for an infant? Money's no object."

Just as he expected, Matsuri's head snapped away from the dango vendor when she heard him speak. Yukata protested when her friend elbowed her in the ribs, but Matsuri gestured toward Kankuro. If they were trying to be subtle, they were failing miserably.

The vendor rummaged through an old trunk, not looking up as he asked, "Boy or girl?"

"It's too soon to tell," Kankuro lied, aware that his targets were inching closer.

With a noise of deep thought, the vendor closed the trunk and opened another, his fingers testing the edges of the folded pieces of cloth. He withdrew a rich green blanket, just large enough for a child. "Will this do?" he asked, unfolding the cloth and holding it out for Kankuro to touch.

Kankuro brushed his fingers over the fabric, suddenly envious that it wasn't big enough for a grown man. Too late, he realized he was far too committed to his skit to back out now. He turned over the price tag and held back a painful whine. Gaara would be paying him back from the Suna mission fund for this. "It's perfect."

Money changed hands, and the vendor carefully wrapped the blanket in parchment to keep it protected from the sand and sun. "I assume this will be a gift, Lord Kankuro?"

"Oh, yeah." Kankuro chuckled. "I plan on sticking to being an uncle for a while, first. All the perks, and then you give them back!" To his surprise, he realized he was speaking the truth. All in all, it seemed like a good plan. If things changed in his future, so be it, but he'd be perfectly happy doting on his siblings' children.

"Uncle? So, the child is of your bloodline?" The vendor didn't hide his surprise.

Kankuro shushed the man, dramatically waving him closer. In a stage whisper, he admitted, "I'm not supposed to say anything just yet, but I have to tell someone. Temari just found out she's pregnant."

The vendor's eyes lit up at this. Between the three of them, Temari was the favorite of a good portion of the village. She was Rasa's oldest, and she wasn't a jinchuuriki; she also didn't fight with 'creepy' puppets. By all appearances, she could be seen as the most 'normal.' "Please, give this to my lady with my congratulations," he insisted, packaging a larger version of the blanket Kankuro had purchased.

"That's not necessary-" Kankuro began.

"I insist! We might be talking about our next kazekage." The vendor placed the packages in Kankuro's arms. "Please tell Lady Temari that she can come by for anything she needs."

"I will. Thanks!" Kankuro turned on his heel, coming face-to-face with Matsuri's beaming smile. He fumbled with the parchment-wrapped blankets as he staggered back a step, placing a comfortable distance between them.

"What'cha got there?" Yukata inquired, leaning around her best friend to get a better look at the packages.

"A present," Kankuro deflected, subtly drawing them further in.

"For who?" Matsuri chorused in the same tone as Yukata, although the look in her eyes told him she knew the answer.

"Temari."

"How come?" Yukata bounced back, annoyingly drawing his attention from one chunin to the other.

"Her birthday," Kankuro lied terribly.

"That's in August. It's November," Matsuri pointed out.

"Her late birthday." Kankuro looked between the two of them, who were eager to break him down. Just a few more pressure points left to make this convincing.

"Really? Because we heard you say you're going to be an uncle," Yukata smirked at Matsuri.

When Kankuro didn't respond, Matsuri leaned forward, balancing on the balls of her feet. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there, Lord Kankuro?"

Kankuro feigned tormented indecision before blurting out "Temari's pregnant." He even clapped his hand over his mouth for good measure.

The joyful shriek that emanated from the two women was piercing enough to earn several loud barks from a stray dog in the nearby alley. Kankuro made a show of waving his arms and telling them to be quiet. "It's too soon for everyone to know, so keep this to yourselves, okay?"

"You can count on us!" Matsuri assured him.

* * *

It was harder to keep watch on Shikamaru and Temari than Ino originally thought. Not only were the Suna streets busier than Konoha, she also had to make sure they were keeping up the ruse. It wasn't Shikamaru's fault that he wasn't a medical nin, but, really, some things should just be common sense. She had turned her back just long enough to order tea from an outdoor café for Shikamaru to light a cigarette. She caught the scent of tobacco and whipped around, snatching the cigarette out of Shikamaru's hand. Her shoe ground it into the sand as she extinguished it.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino in disdain. "The hell?" he demanded.

"You can't smoke around someone who's pregnant," Ino snapped, taking the pack from the table for good measure. She passed it over her shoulder to Choji, who had more than enough pockets to hold it. "Get some gum or something."

"Just give me the tea," Shikamaru grumbled.

"If I have to suffer, so do you," Temari regulated, and the look in her eyes showed she was serious. Shikamaru bristled but backed down, resigning himself to his, thankfully temporary, fate.

Choji sat beside his best friend, trying not to laugh at his misfortune. He passed Shikamaru one of the cups, as Ino handed Temari her own.

"Lady Temari!"

That was faster than she thought. Temari turned around on the bench to see Yukata and Matsuri running toward her, weaving through the crowded street. Choji stood, maintaining his act of body guard, but the Suna chunin were undeterred. Yukata squeezed herself on the outside of the bench, to Temari's right, and Matsuri forced herself between Temari and Ino.

"Is it true?" Yukata demanded with shining eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" Matsuri didn't give Temari a chance to answer Yukata.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Yukata's hand extended without waiting for a response.

Temari caught Yukata's wrist and leveled her with a cold glare. "Don't."

Yukata wilted, but she remained adamant. "Well?" she pressed.

"Don't overwhelm her," Shikamaru warned in an attempt to save Temari from the barrage. He quickly realized that this was a mistake when the women turned in their seats to face him.

"Oh my _god_ ," Matsuri gasped in joy. "The brainiac's the dad!"

Ino stifled a laugh into her fist, looking to her left.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru snapped.

"You are, _aren't you_?" Yukata placed her hands on the table and stood, leaning forward.

"Matsuri, Yukata," Temari snapped, instantly reigning them in. "Sit down." Once they did as they were told, she followed the carefully-laid plan. "Who told you?"

Matsuri practically vibrated with excitement. "Lord Kankuro told us!"

"So it's true?" Yukata asked.

"Damn it," Temari swore, rubbing her forehead. "Yes, but I only just-"

"With the Leaf ninja?!" Matsuri interrupted.

Temari took a deep breath, trying not to lose her patience. "Yes," she lied, reminding herself that the ordeal was necessary.

Matsuri threw her arms around Temari's neck, drawing her down for an unwanted embrace. "Lady Temari!" she screeched in joy.

"Matsuri," she warned.

"Oh, we're gonna throw you the best baby shower ever! What do you need? Who do you want to invite? You know what, don't worry about it! We'll take care of everything!" Matsuri rattled.

Temari forcefully removed herself from her junior. "You do realize that won't be for months." _Thank god, it won't happen at all_.

"Who do you think it'll look like?" Yukata asked Matsuri, all but forgetting the group they'd disturbed.

"What if it has Lord Kazekage's hair?" Matsuri gasped.

"Or Lady Karura's purple eyes?" Yukata beamed at the thought.

"Do you think it'll inherit Lord Rasa's gold dust technique?"

Much to Temari's relief, the kunoichi skipped off down the street, lost in their hypotheticals, clearly lacking any concept of genetics. "I need a drink."

Ino pat her hand sympathetically.

"So, what, it wouldn't look like me, at all?" Shikamaru grumbled in annoyance.

"You're taking this way too seriously," Ino reminded him. "Besides, your family is all black hair and eyes. It's beyond me, but, somehow, Temari's family hit the jackpot on genetic diversity. You can't blame them for speculating." She paused for a moment before looking at Temari. "But, really, you're sure you're all from the same parents?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders. "Trust me, I've tried to figure it out. It doesn't make any sense. It's just a lot of recessive genes. Somehow, I ended up with an O blood type and blonde hair. It's easier not to think about it."

* * *

In a single afternoon, most of Suna had heard the 'news' of Temari's alleged pregnancy. As Gaara and Ino had expected, it was an incredibly divisive topic of conversation. Those of the kazekage's generation showed a surprising level of support, alleging that the alliance between the two villages would be stronger than ever. Over the last several years, the villagers of the Sand had become accustomed to Shikamaru's intermittent presence involving the chunin exams. For the most part, no one had anything bad to say about his character, and there were a few whispers wondering how he put up with Temari's fiery temper and stubborn attitude.

However, those shinobi who had known Rasa's rule stirred uncertainties and rebellious opinions. The chief complaint was that the kazekage bloodline, should this infant become kage, would be tainted with Konoha blood. It was unacceptable that such a candidate would not be fully-blooded from Suna, but the long-established monarch-esque rule of the first kazekage's, Reto's, clan could not be easily stripped away. These fears were exacerbated when many realized that Gaara had died once already. If Lady Chiyo hadn't performed a literal miracle to bring him back, the position would have fallen to Temari or Kankuro by birthright.

The third, fourth, and fifth kazekage had all been murdered by enemies of the village. Clearly, they were not in a stable political era. Kankuro didn't seem to have any desire to take on the position, and he could never be forced into doing something he didn't want to do. The question then arose: could Temari perform the duties of a loyal kazekage if her lover and child had ties to another village?

"This is completely unacceptable!" Tojuro slammed his hands down onto the circular council table, lifting himself out of his chair and to his feet. Dark eyes blazing, he stared at each of his eleven colleagues in turn. "We cannot allow the girl's indiscretion to jeopardize our nation!"

"What would you have us do, Tojuro?" To his left, Yura fixed his gaze on the stone face of the fourth kazekage's statue. What would Rasa have them do?

"She needs to be publicly denounced, and her branch removed from candidacy for kazekage." Tojuro's hands formed into fists. "We cannot allow Konohagakure to gain control over our village!"

"You're being extreme," Baki snapped, narrowing his eyes at Tojuro's outburst.

"Baki, you're far too close to the situation," Yura protested. His fellow council member was a valued part of their system, but this was personal for him. "You can't think politically when it comes to these children."

"I am a member of this council, and I will have my say," Baki snarled as he dared his fellow seniors to defy him. "You're refusing to look at alternatives. It's possible that the Nara boy will change his allegiance to our village. Lady Temari might even raise the child without his interference. I refuse to let this council pass judgement until it fully understands the situation."

"We know that Lady Temari is like a daughter to you," Joseki spoke up from across the table. "I'm sure this is just as much a surprise for you as it is the rest of us." He frowned in thought. "We won't get anywhere as long as the discussion remains this heated. What does the council say to adjourning for the evening? We will reconvene in two days, when Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro, and Lady Temari are present. Even the Konoha boy can be present, if he wishes. I believe that Lady Temari deserves a chance to make her decision before we rule on the matter."

The nine present council members murmured among themselves before coming to a consensus. Joseki nodded, declaring, "Then we will meet in two days, at the usual hour."

Tojuro stormed from the council room, caring nothing for decorum. Baki watched him go with hatred in his eyes. He walked around the table to Joseki, who was gathering his papers into a stack before putting them inside a folder. "Thank you for stepping in," he said, extending his hand to the fellow councilman.

Joseki looked up at Baki and shook his head, waving his hand away. "Don't thank me, Baki. I didn't do this for your sake. You may be my friend, but this council must put the village above all else. Some of us forget that Rasa's children sit on the council with us. I have more faith in them than the others, sure, but they must know that their actions affect all of Suna." He frowned, his eyebrows creasing. "They don't get the luxury of making mistakes." He tucked his folder under his arm and turned his back on Baki. "Talk to Lady Temari. I bought her a few days, but I can't sway the council for her. It won't be easy, but she might make it."

Baki sat back down at the table, and he could feel Rasa's stone eyes pinning him down. He was hurt that he wasn't told before the rumors spread, and he was disappointed. He'd done his best to raise Rasa's children after his death, but, in the end, there was only so much he could do as a sensei. They were not his own, even after all this time. In a moment of weakness, he sighed languidly and rested his head in his hands, murmuring to himself, "What have you gotten yourself into, my little sandstorm?"

* * *

Gaara hefted his sand gourd off his back, rolling his shoulder once he was free of his burden. There was a permanent knot of muscle in his neck from carrying several times his body weight. He really should sit down and think of a better transportation method before he caused himself spinal damage. The kazekage shook his head before kicking off his sandals and entering his home, which was, to his pleasure, empty. It wasn't often that he enjoyed peace and quiet like this, and he allowed himself to indulge in it as long as he possibly could.

He walked into his living room and stretched out on the couch, looking up at the irregular sandstone pattern of the ceiling. About this time, Kankuro and Temari should have spread the rumor wide enough that they might catch their enemy in their net. He hoped so. The fact that he was unable to trust his council was hard enough; that Baki was on that list was almost excruciating.

He closed his eyes as he thought, turning over every lead he could think of. That anyone would want to ruin the alliance between Suna and Konoha was beyond his understanding. There had been three wars for peace between the five great nations; who would want to encourage more bloodshed?

Gaara stopped short of berating himself for not noticing the leak sooner. In the back of his mind, a familiar voice mocked him: _You think they trust you? Ha! Stupid brat. They're going to kill you. They hate you._

He sat up straight and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the traumatic memories Shukaku left behind. The door opened, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Come on, Ino," Shikamaru's voice groaned. "Give me back my cigarettes. She's not _really_ pregnant, you know. We don't have to act here."

"Maybe not, but you're _really_ going to get cancer," Ino spoke from the foyer.

"Guys," Temari's voice steadily approached down the hall. "I love you, but I swear to god, if you don't stop, I'm gonna lose it. Just let me have my quiet, okay?"

"Is everything alright?" Gaara asked his sister, startling her when she entered the living room.

"Shit, Gaara! Don't do that!" Temari's hand was over her heart. She shook her head. "It took us _two hours_ to get here from the main street. I've talked to enough people to last a month. I just want to sit down, have some sake and a cigarette, and enjoy a bit of peace."

Ino snorted in amusement. Whether Shikamaru was rubbing off on Temari or vice versa, she didn't know, but they were certainly a pair.

"Temari? What am I supposed to do with this stuff?" Choji asked, standing in the doorway. His arms were laden with bags.

"I don't know," she admitted as she fell into a chair. "We'll deal with it later. If I have to hear anything else about a baby, I think I'll scream."

Shikamaru helped his best friend set the bags out of the way, poking through one as he did so. "You know, a lot of people are going to be really disappointed when they find out you're not actually pregnant."

"I didn't ask for any of this," Temari reminded him. "We'll just… I don't know, give it away. Someone we know's gotta get pregnant sooner or later, right?"

"It seems you were believable," Gaara commented, pleased with the quick results of the rumor.

"A little too much…" she grumbled.

The front door opened and shut before Kankuro's voice called down the hallway. "Yo, Tema! Little help here?"

"I've got it," Ino informed him as she took some of his burden. "We've got a pile," she added dryly, leading the middle sibling to the living room.

"Oh, my god," Temari sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Kankuro unceremoniously added several more bags and boxes to the mayhem. "It's like baby Chirstmas. You know, I never would have pegged you for the village favorite."

Temari showed her brother her middle finger. She caught the parchment-wrapped package he threw at her in retaliation, feeling it give way beneath her palms.

"Yeah, Gaara," Kankuro turned to his brother, reminded of his complaint. "You're going to pay me back for that damned baby blanket. You know, I'm pretty sure I could go _buy_ a back-alley baby for less than that cost."

"Kankuro!" Temari snapped.

"Well, I could!"

"I'll get your money back," Gaara assured his brother with a rare roll of his eyes.

"Why are there two?" Temari asked as she pulled the string tying the packages together.

"The vendor gave you one as a gift. Enjoy it, because it's the nicest fucking blanket I've ever seen." His voice conveyed his jealousy.

Temari sat the packages down on the floor beside her chair. "Hopefully, we won't have to deal with this much longer."

Three sharp knocks pounded on the front door. Choji stood up to answer it, but Kankuro waved him back. With a bit of apprehension, the puppet user turned the knob and opened the door, surprised to see his sensei on the other side. "Baki-sensei-"

Wordlessly, Baki pushed past his student and stormed into the house, not bothering to take off his shoes. He ignored everyone else in the living room as he walked straight to Temari, who had jumped to her feet.

"Sensei-" she began.

Baki raised his hand and struck her across the face, bringing a deathly silence to the house. Behind him, Shikamaru tried to storm over, but Choji held him back. Temari squared her shoulders and took a single breath before turning her head, looking up to meet Baki's gaze. What she saw surprised her. Where she'd expected anger, she saw pain and disappointment. Her stomach fell, and, for the first time in her life, she had to look away. She wanted to tell him it was a lie. She needed him to know she wouldn't keep something like this from him, that she wouldn't be this reckless. Yet she couldn't.

When Baki's arms wrapped around her, her instinct was to fight, but she quickly realized that she wasn't in danger. Baki held her to his chest, his hold protective. He'd never shown such outward affection for any of his students. It was foreign, but Temari let herself relax. Where she was, she could hear his irregular heartbeat. A wave of guilt washed over her, evident in her face when Baki pulled away. In a moment of weakness, tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.


	6. Love to Love Her

**Chapter Six: Love to Love Her**

The emerald green fabric hung loosely from Temari's hands as she stared at it, as though it was the answer to her problem. She was heartbroken; Baki had never treated her like that before, never looked at her that way. She'd caused him pain, and she couldn't even tell him that it was all a lie. For the sake of her village, she had to continue with the ruse. Her only father figure thought she was reckless and irresponsible, that she was selfish. She could be; she couldn't deny that. Her pregnancy might be fake, but Baki didn't know that. His disappointment cut deep, and she couldn't help but internalize it all.

She dragged her thumb over the edge of the baby blanket, losing herself in the sensation. She had gone looking for the one gifted to her, but she'd opened the wrong package. Now, she sat with her back against the living room wall, amidst piles of gifts she didn't need or deserve, torturing herself.

Until now, she'd chosen to live blissfully unaware of the rest of the hurdles that remained if she wanted to stay with Shikamaru.

Baki had grilled her with questions. Where would she live? Where would he live? Was she keeping the child? Where would the child grow up? Would Shikamaru be a part of its life? Was she willing to sever her third of the bloodline from inheriting the position of kazekage?

These questions weren't as urgent as Baki thought, but they swam in her mind as she sat in silence. If she was truthful with herself, she was lucky she hadn't become pregnant at all. She'd been thoughtless. Confident in her solitude due to the late hour, she balled the soft blanket in her hands and held it to her chest in a form of comfort.

How far was he willing to go for her? This was the question that shook her to her core. He loved her. This much, she knew. He didn't love easily. Neither did she. Yet, she loved him back. It had been a long time coming, years of skirting around the obvious and trying to keep things simple, because it wasn't difficult. Because they didn't have to ask these things.

She'd made her decisions. She just hadn't realized it until Baki asked the right questions. There was a ready, thought-out response to each of them, but she kept them to herself during their one-sided discussion. It broke her heart to know herself that well. She felt like a traitor, an ingrate. She was ready to abandon her village, her people, and her birthright for him. She would leave her brothers and uproot her life for him. She'd take his name and become part of his clan. More than anything else, she knew she'd never look back.

He was asleep in her bed, unaware that she'd even gotten up. Whenever she chose to return, he'd be there. In her life, she'd never had such certainty. Now, he was a constant. They needed to talk, but she was reluctant. She hated being vulnerable. When she shed tears in front of her brothers, Baki, Shikamaru, and her friends, she was ashamed of herself. She was Temari of the Desert. She was stronger than that.

A part of her stopped to wonder if Temari Nara could be the same woman.

Her fingers tightened their hold on the blanket, seeking comfort. This theory of a life, this far-off possibility, had held a mirror to her present and her past while forcing her to consider her future. For twenty years, she'd lived for herself. She'd taken risks and did what she liked because her life was hers and hers alone. Was she willing to share it, to take on that responsibility?

Her heart caught in her throat, because she knew the answer.

She rose to her feet and tiptoed back to her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her with one hand, the blanket still in the other. Shikamaru lay on his back, sleeping like the dead. She smiled to herself at the sight, both amused and comforted. Trying not to move too much, she slipped back into her spot, thankful that her companion's body heat had kept the bed warm. She lay on her right side, worrying the silk edge of the blanket.

Shikamaru shifted in the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. His face nuzzled in the crook of her neck as he murmured sleepily, "Nightmare?"

"Can't sleep," Temari admitted.

"Baki?" he asked, anger clear in his sleep-laden voice. He'd lost his cool when Baki struck her, and it took everything he had to regain his composure afterward. He had yet to confront the Suna jonin, but he planned to in the near future. He was still confused as to why Temari allowed her sensei to act the way he had, or why she'd reacted so poorly.

"In a way." Temari rolled over, and Shikamaru took this as a sign to lie on his back. She placed her head on his chest when he did so. His fingers brushed gently through her hair in a gesture of comfort. "I let him walk on me. I don't know what happened; I just froze. It was like I was nine all over again." She paused. "I think I convinced myself I deserved it. When he hugged me, he felt like Baki. But, when he hit me… it felt like my father."

"Shhh." Shikamaru moved his head to press a kiss to her crown. "He's gone, and he's not coming back."

"You say that, but I swear to you, that wasn't Baki."

Shikamaru held her close, aware that she was entangled in her trauma. Of course, the dead stay dead, but her logic and emotions had a difficult time crossing pathways when she was reminded of how things used to be. Her reaction made more sense to him now, but he was just as angry with Baki for bringing out this reaction in her. "I've got you."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I was actually pregnant?"

"You're not, are you?" he asked cautiously.

"No, but if I was."

"I'd do whatever you asked," he admitted without hesitation.

"I wouldn't ask for anything."

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, reluctant to find out what she was implying.

"No, not like that. Obviously, I wouldn't cut you out, idiot." She poked him in the ribs for good measure, trying to make him relax. "I was thinking about it. It makes sense for me to move to the Leaf; there's Gaara and Kankuro to carry on our clan, and you have to stay to lead your own. My brothers could manage without me. Konoha needs you. So, I wouldn't ask for anything, because it isn't practical for you to give anything."

She wasn't wrong, but guilt sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. "This is your home."

"I know, and I'd miss it. But, that isn't enough to keep me here."

"It's three in the morning, Tema. You don't need to be making snap decisions."

"Stop trying to dismiss me," Temari's voice turned serious. "Let me say this while I can, before I get too wrapped up in my head to say it. Everything I have here, I need you to know that I would turn my back on it if you asked me. There's no one else I would do that for. You need to tell me that you understand, that you're just as committed as I am. Because I would leave tomorrow if you wanted me to, but I'd be giving up my life for you. I know you don't take that lightly, but I need to hear you say it."

"If you weren't worth the trouble, I wouldn't be here." The corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "You know, I was prepared to do the exact same thing if Lady Tsunade said no to our request. I don't know how you did it, but I'm in this just as much as you are."

She traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips. "So, what does this mean for us?"

"For now, it means going back to sleep. I don't make any major life decisions before noon."

* * *

Gaara ran his fingertip around the rim of his coffee cup, savoring the few hours he had before the rest of the house awoke. As long as he'd been alive, he rose before the sun. This afforded him one of his few, cherished luxuries. He sat cross-legged on the wooden patio outside his home, bare feet tucked underneath the excess fabric of his sleep pants. The morning wind bit against his bare shoulders, dry and effortless in its movement. He closed his dark-rimmed eyes and took a drink from his cup, feeling the warmth descend into his stomach.

He sensed a presence approaching, and he didn't bother turning around. He beckoned with his left hand. Anyone who paid a visit to the house at this hour was sure to be looking for him, and him alone. His sandpaper voice still gravelly from sleep, he spoke for the first time that day. "Why are you here, Sensei?"

Baki took a seat beside the kazekage, and his age showed in the awkwardness of his movement. He wasn't terribly old, but years of wear from missions and training did a number on his joints after all this time. "I came to apologize to Temari."

Gaara blinked, looking at the sunrise that had just begun to creep into the sky. "No, you didn't." He tapped his index finger against the ceramic mug. "You know she doesn't get up before eight, if she has the choice."

"I wanted to talk to you, first."

"Hm."

"I want to know what you think."

The young man bought himself a moment as he swallowed from his cup. "I think you were out of line," he said bluntly. "I think you let your emotions get the best of you. I know you hurt her more than you realize."

The words stung, but Baki knew he deserved to hear them. He remained silent, which Gaara took as a signal to continue.

"You realize that you would never have been able to lay a hand on her if she didn't want you to." Gaara looked to his side, expression cool and emotionless. "I don't pretend to understand it, but she allowed you to hit her. You mean more to her than you realize, Sensei."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No, but you did." Gaara sat his cup down in front of him on the wood. "By doing so, you've made a poor impression on Shikamaru." He hesitated, a rare occurrence for him. "Sensei, you can view us either as your family or as the rulers of this village. You can't do both. You welcomed her relationship with Shikamaru, and yet, you turned your back on her at the news of a pregnancy. You have to make a choice, Baki."

His kage's words hung heavily in Baki's chest. Even at seventeen, Gaara had the wisdom of a man eighty years his senior. The pair sat as the sun rose over the walls of the village, and Baki remained in meditative thought until he came to a decision. "Family." The word was almost a whisper.

"Hm?" Gaara inquired, his gaze still on the horizon.

"Forgive me, Lord Gaara," Baki placed his hands on his knees, sitting up straight. "But if you ask me to choose between the three of you and this village, I will choose this clan every time." He waited for his reprimand, but his kage only smiled to himself.

"Of course." He had expected nothing less. He was now assured that Baki wasn't the source of the information leak; it was clear that he wouldn't put their lives in danger. Choosing Temari over the village was a bold move on his part, one Rasa would have branded him a traitor for. Baki hadn't said it lightly. He tucked his feet underneath him and pushed himself up, standing without the use of his hands. Silent as a mouse, he padded behind Baki in the direction of the door. "Come inside, Sensei. There are a few things we need to discuss."

* * *

Temari decided to give up on sleep when she awoke for the fifth time that morning since her talk with Shikamaru. Reluctantly, she left the warmth of her bed and picked up her shorts from the floor, tying the drawstring loosely around her hips. On bare feet, she strode down the hall and into the kitchen, intent on breakfast and coffee to get her through the morning.

Unsurprisingly, her baby brother sat at the kitchen table, nursing what was surely his third or fourth cup of coffee that morning. The serenity of the scene was torn away when she noticed Baki. She scowled, remembering how unlike herself she'd been the night before. She was normally so levelheaded, but in a moment of weakness, she lost her composure and self-control. She'd been weak. It wounded her pride and served only to fuel the fire just beneath her skin. She wouldn't let it happen again.

Wordlessly, she walked past the table as she made her way to the counter, radiating cold indifference. The negative energy made the hair on the back of Baki's neck stand straight. She wasn't going to break the silence.

Baki swallowed his pride. "Tema," he began.

Temari ground her teeth as she fired, "Not now."

He knew she wasn't wrong. Gaara sat in silence, refusing to weigh in or contribute to the conversation. After a pause to think over his words, Baki tried again. "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Good." She went about her menial task in the kitchen, not giving him the grace of looking him in the eye.

"I need you to understand. You three, you're like my own children-"

"But we're not," Temari stated flatly, turning to face him. "I forgot that last night. I am a jonin of this village. I sit on the council. I am Rasa's daughter. I'm not some weak woman for you to scold or discipline." She held up her hand, keeping Baki from interrupting. "I was weak, for just one moment; I forgot that you don't have the right. Look me in the eye and tell me you would have done the same to Kankuro or Gaara. None of this would matter if I was male, and you know it."

"You're right," Baki admitted without hesitation.

"Let me be clear. If you _ever_ attempt to strike me again, I will retaliate. Not you or anyone else has a say in how I live my life. I fought for that right."

Seeing that she was finished, Baki decided to repeat his initial statement. "I'm sorry. I reacted the way your father would have. That alone should have told me I was wrong." He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, working away a headache. "As I told Gaara earlier, there's no question for me anymore. You three come before this village. That's who I am. I was so focused on what Rasa would do that I didn't think."

"If I wanted my father's opinion, I would have gone to his grave." The growl in Temari's words told just how unlikely that was. "He's not a part of my life; you are."

"Rasa aside," Gaara interrupted, lacing his fingers together, "I know now that we can trust that Baki isn't the leak. He deserves to be filled in."

"I'll take care of that," Temari insisted, catching her brother off guard. "There are a few more things I need to talk about with Sensei."

* * *

It had been more than an hour since Gaara had excused himself from the kitchen. Baki's appearance was a hitch in his morning routine, but he made do by sitting on the floor by the coffee table, where he spread the documents he'd brought home. Thus far, he hadn't heard any shouting or arguments from the kitchen, which he hoped was a good sign. The serious miscommunication between his sister and their sensei would have caused a rift between others, but their small unit had too many ties to be torn apart so easily.

Temari was sure to be truthful with Baki now that he left them alone, but Gaara was sure that Baki would take it in stride. Emotions ran high the night before, and he hoped that they could come to some sort of reconciliation. He drummed the end of his pen against the wood as he let his eyes roam the room, settling on the haphazard pile of gifts they didn't need.

He stood and walked over to the menagerie, where he bent down and picked up torn shreds of parchment. After a moment, he decided not to pry. He gathered the paper and brought it to the trash can, knowing it was best to do so before anyone else had the chance to notice.

* * *

"I didn't know you felt that way," Baki admitted as he extended his hand across the table, covering Temari's. He gave it a soft squeeze in a rare physical gesture of reassurance.

"You couldn't have." Temari sighed, shifting in her chair. "I mean, I've thought about it, but I didn't know before last night."

"The council isn't going to make this easy for you."

"I don't care, Baki. I know what I want now. I don't give a shit about the council. I don't want to be kage, and Kankuro and Gaara can carry on the bloodline if it's so important to them. I'm tired of a group of old men telling me how I'm going to live my life."

"Watch it," Baki warned, trying to joke.

"You know what I mean." Temari shook her head. "I've made my decision."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"In theory. We haven't made any plans."

"Will you?"

She nodded. "I just don't know when."

"My advice is probably the last thing you want right now, but the sooner the better." Baki paused before adding, "I need you to know I'm sorry about what happened."

"I know, Sensei."

Baki stood and walked to her side, draping his right arm over her shoulders, his hand on her upper arm. "I love you, Temari. You three are like my own. Things just got… muddled. I was afraid you were throwing your life away. But I know you better than that. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

She let her head rest against his side in response, showing her forgiveness.

"Sandstorm?"

"Hm?" Temari hummed.

"You know you're my favorite."

She smiled her wide, toothy grin. "Yeah, I know."


	7. Rasa's Daughter

**Chapter Seven: Rasa's Daughter**

Kankuro stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked down the empty corridor, on his way to his brother's office. Evening had fallen, and the building was mostly empty at this time of day. Gaara was always the first to arrive and the last to leave; Kankuro had come to remind him that he needed to eat and suggest that he join the rest of his family to do so. In the dimly-lit passage, he grew too comfortable in the relative silence. He was startled when a voice shouted, shaking through the building.

"Damn it, Joseki!" Tojuro shouted, slamming his hands down on his colleague's desk. "We gave you your two days. Baki is the only council member who agrees with you. Rasa would never stand for this!"

"Rasa is dead."

"And we have a demon ruling in his place! You think this is stability?!"

Kankuro hid himself inside one of the darkened alcoves that littered the hallway. Once displays for Suna's treasures, they had long since been abandoned in favor of proper storage. At the moment, they were perfect to conceal himself from sight. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tojuro was far too bold if he was voicing such opinions.

"Careful, Tojuro," Joseki's voice remained calm and even. "The wrong person might hear and accuse you of treason."

"Right. Rasa's daughter goes and makes herself a Konoha whore, but _I'm_ the one committing treason," Tojuro spat.

"Get out of my office." The next word was a growl. " _Now_."

Tojuro stormed through the door, slamming it hard enough to rattle the wall. Kankuro remained concealed. A quick series of hand signs produced a clone, which he sent to follow the loud-mouthed councilman. He needed to report to Gaara, and quickly. If Tojuro was indeed their information leak, he was likely to slip up when his anger ran high. After a few seconds, when he could be sure that Joseki wouldn't leave his office, Kankuro hurried down the hallway as quietly as possible.

* * *

"I don't need to practice. I know what I'm going to say." Temari ran a comb through her hair as she spoke. "Besides, none of it really matters. Once Gaara finds the leak, he'll come forward with how all of this was planned. Those councilmen can shove their walking sticks back up their asses and get on with their lives."

"See, when you say things like that, it makes me think you should give it another run-through." Shikamaru's eyes scanned the paper in his hand, moving over the outline that he, Temari, and Gaara had agreed upon.

"I'm just tired," Temari explained as she turned the knob on the sink, letting cold water run through the pipes. "I've talked more to people in the last few days than I do in a year. That's a lot for me."

Shikamaru hummed his acknowledgement, listening as she splashed her face. After a moment, he looked up and admitted, "I'm worried that we don't have any solid leads."

"We'll have Ino's sensory skills in the council chamber with us. If anyone reacts, we'll know. Kankuro will be watching the village from the aviary; Choji is going to patrol the kazekage building, where we'll be. Baki is going to lead a training exercise for the guard as an excuse to keep watch over the gates. If they show themselves, they won't have a chance. I imagine they'll assume I can't, or won't, fight because they think I'm pregnant. Trust me, we have the upper hand."

Well, at least she wasn't worried about it. If only he could be so sure. "Lady Tsunade is going to have a field day with this when I file my report."

"You're helping preserve the alliance from outside forces. Yeah, it's a little unorthodox, but Ino's the one who needs to take the fall for that."

"You're not wrong."

"Now, stop using all your energy thinking of contingencies. I need you sharp for tomorrow morning." She took the paper from his hands and set it on her dresser, well out of his reach. "We're too far gone to back out now."

* * *

She might as well have been walking into her own trial. The judgmental glares of the councilmen tried to burrow into her skin as she approached the table, at which she boldly took her usual seat. Ino stood behind her chair to her right, severe and unyielding in her assumed position as bodyguard. The role came naturally to her, which was a blessing to the operation. To Ino's left stood Shikamaru, who did his best not to look alert. The village knew him as the lackadaisical chunin exam proctor; to change his demeanor would be a complete giveaway.

Gaara glanced to his immediate left to look at his sister. To his right, Kankuro's seat sat empty. It would be incredibly taboo to invite Shikamaru to take the seat, even if there was no real reason for him to stand. The gesture of allowing a Konoha nin to sit at the Suna council table would be too bold a move.

Temari's eyes were cold as she stared down each of the councilmen in turn, daring them to make the first move. Her power play worked in her favor, and she decided to push it further. She shifted in her chair and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and weaving her fingers together. "I know I wasn't called to the council to be gawked at. If you gentlemen have something to say, I suggest you do it." Her challenge hung in the air, refusing to be ignored.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to wince at her brash tone. She clearly thought she'd already won, even though the battle hadn't started. For now, all he could do was stand back.

Sajo, the narrow-eyed councilman on the other side of the table, was the first to speak. "Lady Temari, you must know that this council puts the good of the village above all else. Due to your…" he cleared his throat, "predicament, there are factors that need to be considered for the sake of Sunagakure." He proceeded with caution, carefully choosing his words. "You are Rasa's eldest, and, although the council selected Gaara as Kazekage, any child you bear will be from the main branch of the kage bloodline. Ordinarily, this would be natural, but the child in question isn't entirely Suna."

Picking up for his senior, Goza stroked his goatee as he spoke. "Even with the alliance in place, this council cannot accept a Konoha child as an heir to the kage bloodline, even as a firstborn. The conflict of interest is too great."

"You talk as if my brothers will never have children of their own," Temari countered.

"As that may be, there is no way to know that either Gaara or Kankuro will produce an heir of their own before tragedy strikes." Goza's words clearly referenced Gaara's temporary death and Kankuro's brush with Sasori's poison. Both young men could easily be dead by now, and this served to emphasize his point.

Ebizo moved in his chair, surprising most of the council that he wasn't asleep as they had assumed. The old man narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Shikamaru. He said nothing, and Joseki took his chance to speak.

"I suppose it would be best if we start at the most basic level," Joseki spread his hands on the table. "You clearly intend to keep the child. What does your…" he hesitated, trying to find the best word to describe Shikamaru in this situation, "lover plan to do?"

Speaking for him, Temari stated, "If you're asking if he plans on remaining a part of our lives, the answer is yes."

"The council cannot support a relationship such as this across village lines. Emotional ties are one thing; with a child in the mix, it could be a diplomatic nightmare if our villages go to war."

"And would the council continue to disapprove if he were to relocate?" Temari asked, addressing the entire table.

There was some mixed murmuring before Tojuro voiced their answer. "Yes." His decision fell heavy in the room. "He is born and raised Konoha. Relocation is no guarantee of allegiance."

"Well?" Ebizo spoke, his voice strained and wavering with age.

"Honored Grandfather," Temari began.

"No, Princess. I was talking to him." He pointed a bony finger at Shikamaru. "I want to know what he thinks."

Shikamaru wasn't expecting to be addressed so openly. His mouth felt dry, but he pushed himself to speak. "Honored Grandfather, sir," he used the same honorific he'd heard Temari employ, "I will do whatever it takes to remain with Temari and our child. I don't know what this council will decide, but I would swear my allegiance to Suna tomorrow if it was required."

The old man smiled a toothless grin, chuckling to himself. "Oh, Chiyo will haunt me for saying it, but I like him!" He looked over at Tojuro. "You don't get to be my age without knowing what loyalty looks like. That boy would die for our princess, I guarantee it."

"Honored Grandfather, that doesn't have much to do with the problem at hand," Tojuro did his best to maintain his respect and civility toward his elder. "Rasa would never stand for this, and neither should this council."

"Rasa is dead," Gaara rasped, adding his voice to the mix for the first time. "You'd do well to remember that I am not my father, Tojuro, and my Suna is not his."

Tojuro's hand balled into a fist underneath the table. "Yes, my lord."

"Don't misunderstand," Temari said coolly, "I came to this council meeting as a courtesy. I have already made up my mind. Whether the council approves or not, I know which move I'll make." She met Tojuro's gaze. "You say my father wouldn't stand for this. I'll remind you that he was strictly utilitarian. Tell me, what solution would he choose?"

Tojuro clenched his jaw, angry that he didn't have an answer. Fighting her insolence would only put him in a bad light, and so he remained silent. To his ire, Ebizo's wheezing laugh sounded to his side.

"Very good, Princess. Very good." Ebizo's face wrinkled more dramatically than it already was. "I couldn't say you're wrong, either. Your father wouldn't be pleased, but he would draw the same conclusion, I'm sure."

"And what would that be?" Joseki asked.

"Our Lady Temari plans on relinquishing her bloodline claim and relocating herself." Ebizo's tone made it sound as obvious as telling someone the sky was blue.

The table went up in a roar as protests fought over one another, trying to be heard above the rest. Ebizo, Gaara, and Temari remained silent, and the glint in Temari's eye betrayed her amusement at the result. Leave it to the Honorable Grandfather to land her shocking twist better than she ever could.

Shikamaru looked down at Temari with wide eyes. This wasn't what they'd discussed, what they'd planned. Sure, it got a bigger reaction than they'd hoped for, but he didn't know where she was going with this. She'd completely abandoned the strategy.

When the room quieted, Temari explained, "To the council, having Shikamaru relocate is a risk. My child having Konoha blood is a risk. You'd have me abandon both, I'm sure. But Suna has my brothers, two possible branches for the family. If the council wishes to follow the law of my father, it should see that my relocation will cause the largest net benefit to the largest group of people."

Ikanago slammed his fist on the table. "Such an action would have you branded a rogue nin!"

"That decision is mine and mine alone to make, Ikanago." Gaara didn't try to veil his threat. "This council serves to advise, not rule. Remember that."

Ikanago stood, his chair scraping along the sandstone floor. "I refuse to stand by while this council seals the fate of Suna. I will have no part in this." His footsteps echoed throughout the room, and, by the time he reached the door, Tojuro and Ryusa followed his lead. When the door clicked shut, Gaara stood, placing both hands on the table.

"Dismissed." In an instant, his sand enveloped him, and he was gone.

"Let's go," Temari looked up at her companions before standing. It was time to move. So as not to arouse suspicion, the trio walked out of the room with purpose. In a low tone, she whispered, "Ino, go back up Choji. Check the offices. We'll head to the street and see if we can't use ourselves as bait."

* * *

Kankuro scanned the streets from his perch, hidden in one of the many open windows of the aviary. He'd come close to falling asleep when he saw three figures storm out of the building that was his mark. He narrowed his dark eyes against the sun, watching their movements. They stopped and seemed to exchange words before parting ways. One of them walked to the north, but the other two broke into a run at the west and south. Now, that was interesting. To his regret, none of them seemed to be headed his way.

He had a choice to make. He could only track one of them. Trusting his instinct, he set off after the westward-bound council member, running along the rooftops, just out of sight. He couldn't be caught before he had proof that this man was a part of the information leak. For the moment, he had to lie low and keep his distance.

The council member – Ryusa, he could tell now that he was closer – took him in a massive loop back toward the administrative building, and Kankuro started to wonder if his presence had been detected. Ryusa slipped down an alley, turning left, then right, then left again. When he stopped, he stood in front of a back door, shrouded in shadow. Kankuro hid himself in wait, and it wasn't long before Ryusa was joined by both Tojuro and Ikagago.

Ikanago knocked four times on the door with various pressures, and the door cracked open for him. He and the two others slipped inside, and the door was swiftly shut behind him. Kankuro had to move quickly if he was going to get backup for this one.

* * *

Ikanago put as much detail as he could into the scroll, trying not to leave out anything of importance. Tojuro was peering insufferably over his shoulder, and he resisted the urge to stab him in the thigh with his pen. If this plan was to continue unhindered, they needed to maintain some semblance of camaraderie.

Once finished, he rolled the scroll back up and made a series of hand signs, sealing it with a jutsu. To anyone else, it would look like a basic letter. There was nothing to make it official or any sign that it would be from someone of importance. The messenger was chosen for the same reason; a boy of sixteen, with nondescript features and an average build, stood across the room, waiting patiently for his assignment. They were paying him handsomely to deliver the message, and their partners were sure to do the same upon his arrival.

Ryusa stood opposite the boy, making sure he knew his responsibilities. "Now, tell me again."

The boy bit back a groan. "I'm taking the message past the demon desert, to the boarder of the Rain. I'll be met by a man in a black and red cloak with a mask over his face. I'm supposed to pass the scroll off to him and take the long way back, so I don't look suspicious." He frowned at his employer. "Can I have my money now?"

"Ingrate," Ryusa growled as he handed him a bag of coins. "Ikanago!"

Ikanago tossed the scroll to the boy, who caught it and tucked it away in his pack, along with his payment.

"Now get going," Tojuro commanded.

The boy disappeared up the flight of wooden stairs, headed for the back door. In a matter of seconds, there was a loud crash, a heavy thud, and the boy came tumbling back down into the cellar. The three councilmen jumped to the ready, kunai drawn.

Kankuro threw himself over the railing, diving at Tojuro. Their kunai clashed, and they broke apart, only to clash together again. Temari followed her brother, using her closed fan as a club to send Ryusa flying into the wall. Shikamaru engaged Ikanago while Ino bound the hands of the messenger boy, her knee planted firmly against his spine to keep him from moving.

The cramped quarters made fighting difficult. Kankuro and Shikamaru were used to mid-range tactics, but Temari was a long-distance fighter by nature. This almost proved fatal when Ryusa threw himself at her, lodging his kunai in her abdomen up to the hilt. Ino was quick to intervene, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat.

Temari stumbled, her hands clutching her side. She knew better than to remove the kunai. There was nothing more she could do. She barely registered that Kankuro had trapped Tojuro inside Black Ant before he was at her side.

"Tema! Aw, shit. Tema, you're gonna be ok. C'mon, sis, stay with me." He gave her a small shake as her head fell onto his shoulder. "Fuck! Hurry it up!" he shouted at his comrades.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted, holding on to Ikanago with his shadow possession. His teammate struck her opponent in the head hard enough to concuss him before hurrying to his aid. She wasted no time in binding him. As soon as she was done, she was at Temari's side. She took her from her brother and lay her gently on the floor.

"Shit. She's losing a lot of blood. I'm going to have to do some patchwork before we can get her to the hospital." Ino looked at Kankuro, who nodded. "Tema, this is gonna hurt, but you've got this, okay?"

"Just do it," Temari hissed, clenching her jaw as Ino removed the knife. She was bleeding freely without the obstruction, and Ino worked quickly to close the wound enough that she wouldn't lose anymore blood. The last thing she saw was Ino gesturing to Shikamaru and Kankuro to give her more room. Then, everything was black.


	8. How Fast Things Change

**Chapter Eight: How Fast Things Change**

Black gave way to blinding white as Temari blinked open her eyes. Her lids fluttered as she stirred, trying to take stock of her current situation. Her body felt heavy. The discomfort in the crook of her left elbow drew her attention to the needle taped to her skin, feeding her clear liquid from a suspended bag. On the other end of the hook hung a depleted bag, stained red. She couldn't make out any of the characters except for the large 'O' demarking the blood type – her blood type.

Blissfully, she realized she wasn't in pain. Whatever they were feeding her through the tube was high-quality stuff. That had to be why her brain wasn't working like it should. She lay in silence until a nurse opened the door to her room.

The young, brown-haired girl beamed when she saw that Temari was responsive. "My Lady, thank goodness. We were starting to worry."

"How long?" Temari asked, her throat dry.

"A day. You needed some transfusions, and the doctor thought it was best to keep you under until we could repair the damage and restore your levels." The nurse turned a valve on the tube between her thumb and index finger, taking careful notes. "Your brothers and friends were sent home, but we'll contact them shortly."

"Gaara, sent home?"

"He wasn't happy about it, believe me. None of them were. But, the doctor couldn't work with them crammed into your room, and they were disturbing the other patients when we sent them to the waiting room."

Temari rasped out a small laugh. "Water?"

"Ice, for now," the nurse compromised. "I can't change anything on your file until the doctor gets a look at you."

She knew better than to argue with a nurse in a Suna hospital. Their word was law, superseding even the kazekage. "I'll take what I can get."

In a not entirely unwelcome gesture, the nurse placed her hand on Temari's shoulder for a brief moment before exiting the room, with the promise to return.

Temari drew the thin blanket back over her lap and lifted the bottom of her hospital gown to examine the damage herself. The doctors had done a good job of closing the wound, but she couldn't see the full extent of the damage because they had bandaged her abdomen. Her fingertips ghosted over the gauze, and she winced at the accidental pressure she placed on her injury. It was safe to assume that she wasn't in danger; the nurse wouldn't have been so calm, otherwise.

She wasn't a medical nin, but from the location and pain she'd experienced, it seemed like the kunai missed puncturing her gastrointestinal system or any other major organs. If it had passed through her oblique muscle and fatty tissue, she wouldn't be in the hospital longer than a few days and should recover well. That was a relief. Sure, she'd prefer not to have been stabbed, but, all things considered, it could have been much worse.

The nurse re-entered the room and handed Temari a cup of ice, which she took greedily. She wasted no time in crushing the ice between her teeth, thankful for the chance to get some moisture back into her body. To her dismay, the doctor entered just as she had her mouth full, and she smiled sheepishly as she tried to down the frozen water as quickly as possible. This doctor had treated Kankuro and Gaara on several occasions. Temari recognized her short, sand-colored hair and angular eyes. Doctor… Saito? Sakai? Something like that.

"It's good to see you awake, Lady Temari. I'm your doctor, Ayame Sano."

Well, at least she was close.

"You're in good shape, considering your blood loss," the doctor continued, flipping through her chart. "We were lucky to have your blood type on hand; you were almost a very difficult patient." The small smile she made was enough to show that she was joking, if only a bit. "Your friend, the Konoha medical nin, she did an excellent job patching the injury. I wouldn't say she saved your life, but she shortened your hospital stay considerably." She paused as she read. "I'll need to run a few tests to see if things have improved since last night."

Temari nodded and made herself comfortable, letting the doctor do her work. Glowing hands hovered above her abdomen, probing with chakra. Temari turned her head to look at the nurse. "Could you have someone let my brothers know I'm awake? And my Konoha friends, if they run across them first."

"Of course, My Lady." The nurse ducked out of the room, careful not to interrupt the doctor.

The doctor's hands stopped moving, hovering over a single spot for several moments without speaking. Temari felt her stomach twist. She studied the doctor's face, looking for any sign that might tell her what was going on. From the way her brow furrowed, and her lips drew into a thin line, she assumed it wasn't anything good. After a few tense seconds, the doctor's shoulders relaxed, and she was comfortable enough to let out the breath she'd been holding. Temari watched her patiently, her heart rate settling back down at the reaction.

The doctor scribbled something on her chart before turning her attention to her patient, embarrassed by her lapse in professionalism. "Forgive me, My Lady. I wanted to see for myself before I gave you any misinformation. I wasn't the one to run the tests last night, and I wanted to confirm what was written on your chart."

"I understand." Temari did her best to give her a kind look. The woman was clearly overworked.

"I'm glad that I did," the doctor admitted. "I'll be having words with Doctor Agake for his misdiagnosis, I assure you."

"Misdiagnosis?"

"Doctor Agake was on call last night, and he recorded dangerously low levels of fetal chakra activity. At my assessment, the levels are still faint, but I disagree that you are in any danger of losing the pregnancy. It's likely that your body is still responding to the shock, and your own chakra spikes are masking any subtler activity."

After the previous night's events, Temari thought it was best to come clean to her doctor about the situation. "No, don't scold him on my part. There were some political concerns about an information leak, and Gaara decided that feigning my pregnancy would be the easiest and fastest way to draw it out. I'm sure he'll be making a statement some time this afternoon, now that we've apprehended the culprits." She gave the doctor a reassuring smile. She didn't want to put Doctor Agake's career in danger because of some gossip that they'd intentionally spread.

Doctor Sano arched an eyebrow at her patient, trying to process the revelation. "I see…" She looked down at the chart in her hand and flipped a couple pages, reading the information recorded during her visit. "If that's the case, you wouldn't mind if I ran the scan again, with this information?"

"Of course not," Temari relented.

Once more, the doctor's hands hovered over her abdomen. "Could you concentrate chakra into your extremities for me?"

Temari did as she was told, and her hands and feet began to emit a faint glow.

"Very good," the doctor mused, continuing with her analysis. She took longer this time, careful not to make any mistakes. Operating under a false assumption could have been dangerous, but she didn't scold her patient. Rather, she did her best to understand the circumstances.

"Alright, you can release." The doctor picked up the chart once more and made some adjustments to the page. She drummed the cap of her pen against her bottom lip in thought before speaking. "My Lady, from what I can detect, it's clear that you're just shy of four weeks pregnant. It's still very early, but, I assure you, my work in obstetrics makes me qualified to give the diagnosis. There are more formal tests we can run to confirm, but I'm sure they'll just confirm what I've detected."

Temari knew Doctor Sano well enough to know she never joked about medicine. There was no point in asking if she was serious or demanding more tests. She wouldn't be a regular doctor of their family if she wasn't one of the best. Temari let her head fall back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. She exhaled, drawing out her breath before declaring, "Well, fuck."

"Is there anything I can do for you, My Lady?" Doctor Sano asked.

"Don't tell my brothers. In fact, don't tell anyone. I need some time to think this through."

"Of course. As your doctor, I should inform you that there are other options available to you. If you'd like, I can have a nurse bring you some literature."

"Not right now. I need a little while to wrap my head around this."

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

A short set of knocks sounded against her door before it opened. Kankuro, clad in pajamas and without his hat or face paint, poked his head through the crack. "Sis, you up?"

"Yeah." Temari shifted her body so that she was sitting further up against the slanted mattress.

"You look like hell," Kankuro informed her as he stepped inside, a smile on his face.

"Fuck you, too," she grumbled, thumping him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite brother? Especially when he brought you these?" From behind his back, Kankuro produced a plastic bag of sweet chestnuts, tied shut with a ribbon. He'd been thoughtful enough to get them from her favorite shop.

Temari looked between him and the treat, crinkling her nose. "Fine," she determined, taking the bag from his hand. She pulled the ribbon free and stuck her hand into the bag, pulling one out and popping it into her mouth. Good lord, they were amazing. In an instant, all was forgiven. "Where's everyone else?"

"You know, I could just leave."

Temari shot him a glare.

"Gaara's tied up in his office, and Ino's off with the intelligence division, getting information from our guys. She's really good, you know. Like, scary good." His eyes took on a faraway look, as though wondering what torture their prisoners were going through right now. It made his skin crawl. "I'm pretty sure Choji drugged Shikamaru to get him to sleep. He was bugging the shit out of everyone once they sent us home. He woke Ino up at three, digging through her stuff looking for the cigarettes she took from him. He drank all the coffee from the pot Gaara set to brew at five, and by the time I got up, he'd rearranged the living room." He gave his sister a sideways glance. "You sure know how to pick 'em, don't'cha?"

She didn't laugh. She didn't even smile.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Tema, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "I'm just tired. They weren't playing around with the sedatives."

"I've been dealing with you for eighteen years, Temari. I think I know the difference between you on sedatives and you preoccupied." Both scenarios happened more often through their youth than either of them wanted to admit. Their genin years were nothing if not brutal.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, but you don't have to keep that up anymore. We got the guys, so don't worry about keeping your cover. Besides, it's just us."

"No, Kank. I'm _pregnant_."

The silence between them was heavy. Finally, Kankuro spoke.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"Is it Shikamaru's?"

"No, Kankuro, it's the Raikage's," she snapped sarcastically.

"Geez, just checking." He paused. "What're 'ya gonna do?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think I need to talk to him, first."

As her brother, Kankuro felt the need to play devil's advocate and help his sister think through the worst-case scenario. "What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then I won't keep it." There was no hesitation in her statement. Clearly, she thought this through. "If that's what he decides, that's it. I'm not going to do this on my own. If that's the choice he makes, I refuse to be tied to him for the rest of my life like that." Her voice wavered in a moment of weakness. That wasn't an outcome she wanted to consider, but she had to be rational. She couldn't afford to let emotion preside over logic.

"And if he does?"

"Then we need to talk and make some decisions."

Kankuro reached out and took his sister's hand in a rare gesture of physical affection. Their family had never been one for hugs or touching, but now felt like the appropriate time to do so. "You know I've got your back."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, move over. I haven't seen this episode." Kankuro gestured to the television, which was currently on mute, before forcing himself into Temari's hospital bed.

"Kankuro!" Temari tried to force him off. She was laughing, which was clearly her brother's goal. "Go away!"

"Shhhhhh," he warned his sister. "I'm trying to watch."

"It's on mute, idiot."

"Oh, yeah. Give me the remote." He made a 'gimme' motion with his right hand, eyes fixed on the small screen.

Temari sighed and passed him the remote, which he used to increase the volume, and let her head rest on his shoulder. He moved a hand back and forth over the top of her head, messing up her unbound hair in a gesture of affection.

* * *

When the door to Temari's hospital room creaked open a few hours later, Kankuro held a finger to his lips, telling the new arrival to be quiet. Temari had fallen back asleep shortly after Kankuro turned on the television, and he hadn't dared to move. With the same, free hand, he gestured for Shikamaru to enter. Choji walked in behind him, shutting the door once they were inside.

"How is she?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper, quietly moving one of the chairs to her bedside, opposite Kankuro.

"Good, as far as I know. No one's come to check on her in about two, three hours. I've been stuck here pretty much the entire time, so I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone."

Shikamaru glanced at the clock. The staff would probably be making their rounds before long. "I guess that's good news. Better than if she was under constant watch." He looked down at Temari, who seemed to be fast asleep. "And she's resting."

"Yeah, I don't know if they gave her something, or if she's just tired, but she's sleeping like the dead. She's drooling on me." Kankuro grimaced at his blissfully unaware sister.

Shikamaru pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed her chart from the foot of the bed. He scanned the doctor's notes, declaring, "Nothing they've given her seems too out of the ordinary. If anything, they're playing it safe with the doses."

"She's probably just tired," Choji chimed in. "Getting stabbed'll do that to you."

Kankuro snorted at the comment.

"Ino could read this better than me," Shikamaru complained, narrowing his eyes at the abbreviated jargon on the pages. He was frustrated at his lack of expertise in the medical field.

"Just put it down, Shikamaru. We'll wait for a nurse, and we can find out more, then." Choji advised. It wouldn't help his friend to pour over pages of information that he couldn't understand.

With a frown, Shikamaru slid the clipboard back down on the foot of the bed. "Maybe I should go find one."

"Quit worrying," Kankuro scolded. "It's Tema. She's gonna get the best care this place can give. Just relax. Watch some tv." He gestured at the screen, which had long since changed from his favorite show.

"I need a cigarette."

"Dude, you're in a hospital. Do I need to buzz somebody to get you an IV?" Kankuro arched an eyebrow, pleased when Shikamaru finally settled back down in his chair. "I mean, if you're gonna give yourself an ulcer, here's the place to do it, but I don't think you wanna go there."

Shikamaru leaned forward and took Temari's hand in his. His thumb stroked the back of her hand, and she stirred. Her head lifted from her brother's shoulder and she rubbed her face with her left hand, trying to bring herself back to the waking world.

"There she is," Kankuro chuckled, finally able to move his right arm. It prickled with pins and needles as his blood flow began to come back.

"Hey, Tema." Shikamaru squeezed her hand.

"Shika." She turned her head to look at him, and her stomach dropped. Almost imperceptibly, Kankuro gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

Kankuro shifted out of the hospital bed, giving Temari back her space. "Hey, Choji, how about you come check on the intelligence division with me? Ino doesn't seem like the type to take a break unless you make her."

"Yeah, you're not wrong." Choji stood and followed Kankuro out of the room with promises to be back later. The door clicked shut behind them, leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone in the hospital room.

Shikamaru brushed her bangs back from her face, admitting, "I've been worried about you."

"I'd be pretty pissed if you weren't," Temari joked.

"What did the doctor say? Kankuro said they haven't been by since he got here."

"I'll be fine. I got really lucky, actually; there's no major damage. I think they plan on keeping me here for a little while, just to be sure, but I should be able to leave in a few days."

Shikamaru looked her in the eyes and clicked his tongue. "You're not telling me something."

Temari looked away. Damn him. She heaved a sigh. "Yeah." There was no use trying to hide it. He was too smart for that. Besides, Kankuro knew. She loved her brother, but it was only a matter of time before he let something slip. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked for the right words. They were never ones for flowery language or lavish gestures; she wasn't about to start now. "I'm pregnant."

Shikamaru stared at her face, waiting for the smirk, the lift of her cheekbones to tell him she was joking. It didn't come. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He sighed, removing his hand from hers to rub his face with both his hands. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"How long?"

"Around a month."

Yeah, that was just about right… He rubbed the back of his neck as he drew in a breath through clenched teeth. The irony didn't escape him, although it was more like some twisted punishment from the universe than a joke. "Okay."

"Okay?" Temari looked back at him. "I need a little more than that, Shikamaru."

"Okay. I'm in. What's our plan?"

"I haven't gotten that far. Listen, I don't want you committing to this because you think you have to. I have options. If you're saying this because you think it's the right thing to do, or you think you owe me something, tell me."

"I've never bullshit you before." Shikamaru frowned. "You know me better than that."

"I know, I just… It's real, now, you know?"

"Hey, we'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere."

Temari exhaled. "Oh, god, I can't believe this."

"Tema, listen." Shikamaru took her hand. "Everything will work out. I promise."

Temari bit her lower lip and swallowed. "I believe you."


	9. Some Things to Say

**Chapter Nine: Some Things to Say**

Gaara's stoic expression faltered briefly, shock flickering over his face before it returned to normal. "This is… unexpected." He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall, taking a moment to look out the window. "Although, I suppose the timing is convenient enough. Very few people know that Temari's pregnancy was a ruse to begin with, so the actual presence of a fetus doesn't change much."

Temari sat cross-legged in the recliner, unfazed by her brother's clinical and blunt language. She would have preferred a more discreet manner to tell her closest friends and family about the pregnancy, but her ever-practical brother decided that they needed to have a household meeting as soon as she was released from the hospital. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you managed to go through all the steps you need to before we even knew of the pregnancy. If you're willing to follow through with the decision you gave the council, there's not much else that needs to be done."

"What did you say to the council?" Choji asked from the couch.

"That I am renouncing my claim and relocating to Konoha." This time, the words carried much more weight as they came from her lips.

"Of course, this hinges on Lady Tsunade's acceptance of the proposal," Gaara added. "The approval of both kage is needed so that it can be labeled a relocation rather than a desertion."

"We don't need Temari ending up in a bingo book," Kankuro joked.

"So this is really happening?" Ino looked around the room. "Because, I swear to god, if this is a joke-"

"It's not, Ino." Shikamaru glanced at his teammate.

"Then, is Temari coming back with us?"

"That might be for the best," Shikamaru frowned as he thought. "The last thing we should do is send a bird with the message."

Choji paled. "She'd kill you."

"Yeah, well, this is the second meeting I'm going to have with her this month about me and Temari. She might still kill me over this."

"You can't go in there without a plan," Ino added. "She'll want to know everything. When she'll be moving, when you want the wedding to be…"

"Whoa," Temari jumped in. "We, uh, haven't talked about any of that yet."

Ino looked between Shikamaru and Temari. "You don't really think she isn't going to want you to get married, do you? If you tell her that the child of the next head of the Nara clan and a descendent of the kazekage clan is going to be born out of wedlock, she'll lose her mind."

"Lady Tsunade is progressive, but even she'd think that's a little over the top," Choji agreed, seeing Ino's logic.

"You guys aren't some random ninja. You're the Hokage's advisor and _literal_ royalty." Ino couldn't believe they hadn't thought of this. "Lady Tsunade's the granddaughter of Lord First; the hokage position isn't hereditary, but she's on the same societal level as Temari. If anything, she'll be harder on you for it."

Kankuro coughed, drawing attention to himself. "I think you guys need to be sure if this is what you want. Talk it out before you leave, you know? I don't want to be that guy, so don't take this the wrong way, but… you could always consider the alternative and, you know, try again later."

"Trust me, I've thought of that." Temari shook her head. She sighed. "This is happening. All of it. No, it isn't ideal, but it is what it is. It looks like we're just going to have to roll with it."

"When are you leaving?" Gaara rasped.

"If you don't need us for the interrogation anymore, we can leave as soon as tomorrow." Temari knew that it was best to just get everything over with.

Gaara nodded. "Alright, then. For now, just pack what you'll need. We can worry about the rest when we hear back from Lady Tsunade."

"Well," Kankuro mused, "looks like we're keeping all the baby shit."

* * *

"Hand me that bag, would you?" Temari reached out her hand, wiggling her fingers in a gesture for Shikamaru to do as he was told. He placed the zippered bag in her hand, which was then added to the stack of items she was placing in a summoning scroll. It took a good deal of chakra to pack this way, but it conserved a significant amount of space.

"God, I can't think straight. What else am I gonna need?" Temari complained. It would be easier to just pack everything she owned, but there was always a chance that Lady Tsunade would send her back to Suna. The effort didn't make sense for the time being.

"Clothes," Shikamaru suggested.

"Fuck. Right." Temari began to pull clothes from her dresser, and her pajamas, underwear, civilian clothes, and fighting outfits began to stack on top of one-another on her bed.

"You're _sure_ you don't want my help?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"Tema, you're walking in circles." Shikamaru caught her by the shoulders when she passed by. "Go add things to the scroll; I'll get what you need."

"But-"

"Trust me."

She sighed, letting him have his way. She began to seal away her wardrobe, thinking aloud as she did so. "Ino's right. We have to go in with a game plan. We need to have answers to whatever she wants to ask."

Shikamaru hummed his agreement as he opened the door to the closet. "Well, let's start with the basics. She'll ask if we plan on keeping it."

"Which we do." Temari hesitated, giving him one last chance to object. Instead, he continued.

"She'll want to know if we plan on raising it together."

"We will."

"She'll want to know if we're getting married."

At this, Temari let him have a few more seconds to add something if he wanted to. "It makes sense."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Get married?"

Temari turned around, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? _That_ 's how you ask me?"

"I mean, it's a yes or no question…"

"Where's my ring?"

"Woman," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I didn't exactly plan this."

"No ring, no answer."

She was serious. Her tone was playful, but she was completely, one-hundred percent serious. "For fuck's sake. I'll get you a damn ring. I'll even let you pick it out. But it's eleven o'clock at night, and I'm not committing burglary because you want to be pedantic about it."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Now you're trying to be troublesome."

Temari shrugged. "Just showing you what you signed up for." She turned back to the summoning scroll, packing away the last of her clothes. "Besides, you know my answer."

Shikamaru brought over anything that had been hanging in her closet, setting it down before swooping in to give Temari a peck on the forehead in response. He opened Temari's pack and began to tuck away the scrolls she'd already filled. He picked back up his train of thought. "She'll want to know if you're moving to the leaf."

"Which I am."

"I'd like to say that covers everything, but I can never get a read on her…"

"You know that's because she's never completely sober, right?"

Shikamaru froze, as though the thought never occurred to him before. That would explain so much… He shook his head, refocusing. "Are we bringing all the 'baby shit,' to quote your brother?"

"We won't need anything like that for a while. Right now, it'd be unnecessary weight." Temari passed Shikamaru the last scroll. When it left her hand, she had the sudden realization that all of this was agonizingly, unavoidably real. She couldn't allow herself to fall into that trap, not now. She needed her wits about her. All that was left for them to do was take the plunge.

* * *

It took them the whole three days to return to Konoha. Despite her insistence that she was fine, Ino was relentless in her attempts at playing nurse, fussing over Temari's chakra and energy levels. Ino made sure that she was fed, hydrated, and rested. She'd gone as far as to forbid Shikamaru from smoking, and he was itching for a cigarette after not having one for a week, thanks to their not-so-farfetched ruse in Suna.

Temari, it was decided, would join them as they debriefed the Hokage about the events in Suna. Her current predicament tied in closely, after all. Ino and Choji would try to stick around for backup, although it was likely that Tsunade would send them out of the office once the news was broken. All the same, it was worth a shot.

Shizune opened the door to Tsunade's office and stood to the side, allowing the four ninja to enter. She hadn't questioned Temari's presence, although she couldn't hide the curiosity that appeared in her eyes. Tsunade didn't look up at them for several seconds, clearly in the middle of reading a document. Her pen scratched across the bottom of the packet, and she set it to the side, on top of a small stack. Only then did she turn her attention to the returned squad.

"Temari. I admit, I wasn't expecting you back. I hope everything worked out okay?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. My brother apologizes for the lack of information you were given. He'd uncovered a rather dangerous information leak concerning the alliance between our villages." Temari gave a small bow out of respect.

"Did he, now?" Tsunade didn't bother concealing her interest. "Shikamaru?" She turned her attention to the squad leader, requesting his verbal report.

"Lord Kazekage sends his thanks. Our squad was indispensable in the apprehension of the leak. It was discovered that three senior members of the Suna council stood against the treaty and were actively working to sabotage it. Ino provided aid to the intelligence division during the interrogation. It seems that these three members were supplying intel to the remnants of the Akatsuki."

"I see." Tsunade laced her fingers together in front of her. "I can't say that's what I expected, but I'm glad to hear my judgement was correct in sending you three. The alliance between our villages is still fragile. I'm pleased to know that the Kazekage is taking care to keep the peace. Although," she looked back to Temari, "I don't understand what our diplomatic guest is doing here. I assumed you would stay in Suna. Did the Kazekage send you on further business?"

"He sent me with some… delicate intelligence that he wanted delivered in person." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"And what might that be?"

"It's about my, ahem, personal relationship with the village, My Lady. There are a few conclusions Gaara has come to that he wants your agreement on."

"Just spit it out, Temari."

"Temari's pregnant!" Ino exclaimed, gasping as she covered her mouth. All eyes in the room were on her, and she began to turn a violent shade of red. That wasn't supposed to happen, but she just couldn't take the tension. "I'm so sorry, please excuse me!" her words rushed as she fled through the door, removing herself from the situation. Silence remained several moments after her departure.

"Choji," Tsunade flicked her eyes over at him.

"Yes, My Lady." Choji gave his best friend an apologetic look before letting himself out of the office. Well, at least he could be of some help to Ino. He felt guilty about leaving Shikamaru and Temari to their fate, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Tsunade's nails drummed against the wooden desk. "Well?"

Shikamaru didn't bother hiding the exasperated groan that came from his throat. His teammates were truly worthless. "I'm gonna kill her."

Temari refused to make eye contact with the Hokage.

Tsunade huffed, sitting up straight. "You have two minutes to tell me what I want to hear." Shikamaru opened his mouth to begin, but Tsunade silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Not you."

Temari did her best to stand tall as she turned to Tsunade. "I was informed when I was in the hospital, suffering from a stab wound. The doctor that sees to my family said that I am four weeks along. Gaara and the council have been informed. The solution I think will provide the best outcome would be for me to relocate to Konoha and give up my claim to the kazekage line. This would appease the seniors who are worried about a half-Konoha child claiming the position. I have every intention of keeping the pregnancy, and, after some serious thought, Shikamaru and I have made the decision to marry. That is, should My Lady approve."

Tsunade listened attentively before turning to Shikamaru. She didn't say anything. Rather, she watched him. Her direct stare made him nervous, as though she was appraising him. Finally, she looked over to Shizune, who still wore her startled expression. She sighed, admitting, "This would be an incredible asset for our village. I'm surprised Suna would let you go so easily. The child's combined genetics are sure to produce an impeccable ninja." She turned her chair slightly and put her feet up on the edge of her desk. "As long as Suna doesn't add any terms to the agreement, I will give my consent. Although, I assume you haven't told your parents, Shikamaru?"

"No, My Lady."

"I recommend you do so, and soon. Temari, I would like for you to come to the hospital so that I can examine you myself. Although I trust the doctors in Suna, I always prefer to see things for myself. If you're uncomfortable, I could have Sakura take my place."

"I don't have a problem with it," Temari assured her.

"Good. I'm putting a lot of faith in the two of you. You're both highly intelligent, and it's clear you've thought this through. Just… do me the favor of making it seem intentional to the others. You know, engagement happened first and whatnot. I don't need any more of you kids running around and getting pregnant. Just be good role models from now on, okay?"

"Yes, My Lady." Temari spoke for them both, forcing Shikamaru down into a bow as she performed her own. Before Tsunade could add anything else, the pair made a hasty exit through the double doors.

Choji and Ino waited on the other side. As soon as the doors shut, Ino launched into a frantic apology. "Oh my god, guys. I'm so sorry. It just slipped out. I-"

"It's okay, Ino." Temari put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It worked out well. You just sort of ripped off the bandage, so to speak. It helped us get it over with more quickly."

"So, she's cool?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, seems like it." Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What now?" Ino asked her friends. There still seemed like there was so much to do before the day was done.

"Now," Temari smirked, "I was told that I could pick out my own ring."

Ino's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "I want to come!"

This was what Temari expected her to say. Ino's tastes were far more extravagant than her own, so she wouldn't be much help in the actual process. She could, however, make Shikamaru squirm a little while they were in the store. "Of course!"

"Dude, when did you propose?" Choji's voice showed his hurt at being left out of such an important life event.

"A few days ago," Shikamaru admitted, only to be shouted at by Ino.

"You proposed to her without a ring?! Shikamaru! I trained you better than that!"

"I'm not a dog, Ino."

"That's literally step one of proposing! Get ring, ask girl. That's it! It's not hard!" She threw her hands in the air. "At least tell me you were romantic about it."

"Come on, Temari doesn't care about that stuff."

"Shikamaru, she's going to be telling that story _for the rest of her life_. You propose to her, with no ring, and do I even _want_ to know how you did it?"

This was getting a little intense, even for Temari. "Cut him some slack, Ino. It's not like any of this has been traditional."

"How did he ask?"

"Come on, Ino."

"Temari, you look me in the eyes and tell me what that idiot said to you when he proposed."

Temari grimaced, aware that the truth would sound terrible to anyone else. "'Do you want to?'"

"Yes," Ino insisted. "Now just tell me."

"No. Ino. 'Do you want to?'"

Ino turned to look at Shikamaru, completely hopeless. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Come on, Ino. Shikamaru's just not that kind of guy. I mean, if Temari doesn't have a problem with it, it's no big deal." Choji tried his best to defend his friend from Ino's wrath.

"You are _so_ doing this over," Ino ordered, poking him in the chest. "Now, let's go!" She turned, taking Temari by the hand and pulling her down the hall. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this when everyone and their cousin is asking for your story." To herself, she grumbled, "'Do you want to?' – what the fuck."

* * *

Ino fluttered from display to display, asking to see every piece that caught her eye. She'd stopped looking exclusively at rings quite a while ago, and was now trying on anything that struck her fancy. The attendant was clearly annoyed when it became obvious that she had no intention of buying any of the items. She either didn't pick up on or refused to acknowledge his body language. Every now and again, she'd call Temari over, chatter about a particular piece, and then make her way further down the glass cabinet.

Temari had stopped in front of a single display, and she'd been studying it for quite a while when the attendant broke himself away from Ino long enough to help. She slipped the yellow-gold band on her finger, pleased with its simplicity. Rather than a large stone, it was decorated with a handful of small ones interspersed among ornate scrollwork on the band. When Ino was far enough away not to be a hazard, Shikamaru crossed the store to get a look at the piece Temari had set her eyes on.

"It's cheaper if it's purchased as a full set," the attendant informed them, handing Shikamaru a price card from within the display. He blanched at the number, doing some quick math in his head. Although he tried to keep Temari from seeing the price, she snatched it from his hand.

She looked down at the price and frowned for a brief moment. "We'll take it," she told the attendant, who was clearly happy to make a sale.

"Tema, I-" Shikamaru began, stammering.

"Don't worry about it. We're splitting it." Temari smiled her large grin which exposed her teeth.

"We what?"

"Don't be stupid, Shikamaru. If you start with that 'I'm the man and you're the woman' bullshit, I'll kick your ass. It's what I want, and it's what we're doing." She took his hand and pulled him along after the attendant. "This isn't just for you, you know."

Most men would have killed for such a lucky break, but not Shikamaru. Although he'd worked over the years to stifle the sexism he internalized as a child, there was still a part of him that nagged at the notion of her paying anything. His mind only settled when he convinced himself that she was simply helping pay for the other half of the set. Yeah, that made sense. He could live with that.

Temari relinquished the ring, which the attendant put into a small box along with the two wedding bands that came with the set. For a moment, she nearly panicked at the reality, seeing them together like that. Shikamaru gave her hand a squeeze before letting go to get his wallet, and the gesture brought her back to earth. This was what she wanted, and she was confident in that.


	10. Make Anywhere Home

**Chapter Ten: Make Anywhere Home**

"Sooo?" Ino pried, grinning up at Shikamaru. "How're you gonna ask her? Are you going to take her to a fancy dinner? Or maybe a walk at sunset? Ooh! Or in front of all our friends?"

"Leave him alone, Ino." Choji put a hand on her shoulder to pull her back a few steps.

"Hey! I just don't want him to fuck it up!"

"Thanks for the confidence," Shikamaru grumbled. By his side, Temari snorted in amusement. "Besides, none of those things are really… us. They're you."

"Okay, then. How about when you're playing shogi? Or watching the clouds? That's stuff you guys do."

"Maybe." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Oh, come on! I just want to know!"

"You know, I'm starting to feel bad for whoever proposes to you. You'll make them do it five times before you accept."

Ino punched him in the shoulder.

"Look, it's just not that big a deal. We've already agreed, she picked out her own ring… there's no surprise to it."

Temari couldn't argue with him on that. "He's right. With how long it took us to actually define our relationship in the first place, it's impressive that he asked at all and didn't just assume."

Shikamaru gestured to Temari, who had just made his point for him.

Temari looked around him at her friend. "I promise I'll call after it happens. You'll get all the details. I'll even let you tell Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten for me."

This more than placated Ino. She and Choji parted ways from Shikamaru and Temari when they took different routes, Shikamaru and Temari to her apartment, and Choji and Ino to the Yamanaka flower shop for her shift. Temari pulled out her key and unlocked the apartment, flicking on the lights. It was just like she left it. It felt different this time, though. She wasn't just staying for a few days anymore. For now, this was her new home. The concept felt foreign to her.

She set her pack down in one of the kitchen chairs and took her fan off her back, leaning it against the wall by the door. The silence was a blessing. "Is it okay if we just take a minute?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked to the couch. "I just want to sit and read for a while."

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru joined her, sitting on one end of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Temari stretched out over the rest of the couch, her back resting against his side. The pages of her book rustled as she found her place. Before she could begin, Shikamaru plucked the book from her hands and draped it over the back of the couch, leaving it open to her page.

"The hell?" She turned her head to look at him, annoyed.

"Just humor me, okay?" Shikamaru put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head to calm her. "Let me talk for a minute." When she didn't speak, he took this as her assent and continued. "You know I love you, right?" He felt her nod against his chest, where she lay her head. "I want you to know that I'm not doing this just because you're pregnant. Bringing you here, I mean. Asking you to marry me. It sped things up a little bit, sure, but it was always part of the plan. Granted, I thought I had another six months to sort everything out." He was getting off topic. "But we've never stuck to the plan before, so I should have seen this coming. You're the one blind spot I have in all of my contingency plans, you know that? Five years now, and I still don't have a damned clue what you're gonna do next." He smiled to himself.

"Shikamaru," Temari began.

"No, not done yet." He just needed to get this out. "I really suck at stuff like this, but Ino's right; I fucked up asking you pretty badly. So, I'm asking you again. Temari, will you stay the godforsaken wild card in my life and marry me?"

"Yes." Temari cupped his face in her hands and lowered him down to kiss her. Their foreheads rested together when she let him go. "That was sweet, but I almost think you did better the first time," she teased, humor in her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah, I am."

"Sap."

He lifted her left hand and slipped the ring she'd chosen onto her finger, tilting her hand so that the artificial light could catch the band. "Your brothers aren't going to hunt me down because I didn't ask permission, are they?"

"Shikamaru, I'm pregnant. If they were going to kill you by now, they would have."

"True." He kissed the knuckles on her left had before letting go. "Don't you have to call Ino?"

"Oh, hell no." Temari sat up so she could face him. "I said I'd call her after; I never specified how soon."

Shikamaru laughed, pulling her to his chest. She fell on top of him, and he rubbed the small of her back with his thumb in an affectionate gesture. She kissed him again, this time deeply. When she pulled away, Shikamaru decided, "Yeah, Ino can wait."

* * *

"Come on, we've done this before, and we can do it again. It's the last time we have to announce something to my parents." Shikamaru stood beneath the arched gate to his family home, arching an eyebrow at his fiancé.

"Yeah, we have, and it was, what, two weeks ago? Something like that?" Temari gestured wildly in her discomfort. "Oh, hey, this is my girlfriend. Whoops, I mean fiancé because I got her pregnant." She groaned into her hands. "Oh, god."

"Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "They love you. I mean, I'd be worried they'll lock you in the basement to keep you from running off before we get married before I'd be worried about them being angry with you."

"What about with you?"

Shikamaru grimaced, letting out an "ehhh" sound. "It could go either way." He then smiled at her. "Come on, it's just like you said to Ino. Rip off the bandage." He took her by the hand and led her down the familiar path. When he opened the front door, he called "We're home!"

Those two words put a smile on Temari's face that wouldn't go away. The route they followed was becoming familiar, and Yoshino was there to meet them when they entered the living room. She embraced Shikamaru first, and he groaned when she pressed a kiss to her son's cheek. She repeated the same process with Temari, who returned the gesture despite feeling awkward at the display of affection.

Shikaku didn't try to hide his surprise as he approached the pair. "Temari, can't say we were expecting you back so soon." He reached out and gave her a hug before patting his son on the shoulder.

Temari looked at Shikamaru. "You told them in advance this time, right?"

"Yes," he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yoshino led them into the living room and took a seat beside her husband. "Shika said he had something he wanted to talk to us about." Her tone conveyed her suspicion and hesitance. When Shikamaru needed to tell them something, it was rarely ever positive. The way she spoke seemed to address Temari and Shikaku, clearly assuming that neither of them were aware.

"Yeah. So, the reason Temari came back is so we could tell you that we're engaged." Just rip off the bandage, he reminded himself. His parents stared at him blankly for several seconds.

"Wait, really?" Shikaku spoke first. Temari held her hand up, showing him the ring as proof. He let out a low whistle. "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think you had it in you, Shikamaru. Good for you." He clapped his son on the knee pridefully.

"This is… fast," Yoshino argued warily.

"C'mon, they've known each other since they were gennin." Shikaku put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Shikamaru's getting married. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Yoshino ignored her husband, leveling Shikamaru with her best mom-glare. Her son looked away and coughed once, revealing the tell she'd picked up on when he was a boy. "Shikamaru."

Temari mustered up her courage and told the truth, two words which brought time to a standstill. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh." Shikaku leaned back against the couch, taking in this new information. Well, things made a little more sense, now.

Jumping to his own defense, Shikamaru stated, "It was all part of the plan. Eventually. I mean, yeah, it's out of order and sooner than I thought, but all of this was definitely part of my game plan." He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "You guys like her, Dad's just happy I'm with a girl, and we've figured out all the details. Gaara and Lady Tsunade approved."

"They did?" Yoshino wanted to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Ask Lady Tsunade if you don't believe me. We're totally above board with this."

His mother's lips drew into a thin line before she sighed. "Well, it's not ideal, but it's what we're working with. As far as I'm concerned, you became pregnant after you decided to become engaged." Clan politics would be much easier to handle if that was the story they kept.

"Be happy for them, Yoshino," Shikaku smiled at his wife, trying to ease the tension.

"I am, but there are things to consider before we can enjoy this. The wedding, for instance."

"Don't worry about that," Temari spoke up. "My brothers will take care of it all, I'm sure. Kankuro loves that type of thing, and Gaara gets pulled along for the ride. We probably won't have to do anything to help, other than rein him in."

This came as a surprise to Shikamaru, but he was glad to hear that the responsibility wouldn't fall on their shoulders. "We've got it all under control, Mom."

Finally, Yoshino allowed herself to smile. "I want to beat you and hug you at the same time."

"Please don't."

"You know what I mean. I'm angry that you were irresponsible, but…" she hesitated as she looked for the right words, "you're getting married, and I'm going to be a grandmother." She sighed happily. "I didn't think it would happen."

At that moment, Temari made a decision that would hopefully bring her and Yoshino a little closer together. If she was going to become a part of this family, it was time to break out of her shell a little bit. "Yoshino," she didn't know what else to call her, "Lady Tsunade asked me to come by the hospital tomorrow morning so that she can check on me. I, uh," she frowned, "ended up with a kunai in my stomach a few days ago. I was cleared in Suna, but she just wants to be sure everything's okay. I was hoping that you'd come with me?"

Yoshino moved to sit beside Temari on the couch and pulled her into a tight embrace. Temari had a hard time breathing, but she just let it happen. "Of course I will," Yoshino assured her.

* * *

Temari sat on the examination table, clad in a teeshirt and lightweight pants rather than her usual attire. Yoshino had, correctly, reasoned that such an outfit would be easier to manipulate for her exam, and, thus, keep her out of one of those awful gowns. Having Yoshino with her was a comfort. Shikamaru was a great part of her support system, but he didn't really know much about pregnancy, and the way he'd worried about her the last time she was in the hospital made her hesitant to bring him. If he got in Tsunade's way, there was no telling what she might do to him.

Yoshino sat in a chair beside the table, watching Temari swing her legs back and forth as they hung in the air. She reached out and put her hand on Temari's, bringing her back to the present. "Don't worry so much," she advised.

"I'm trying not to," Temari admitted. "This is just so… foreign to me. The last time I was around a pregnant woman was when my mother was carrying Gaara." A knot formed in her stomach at the thought. Her mother had died in childbirth. Sure, Gaara was a jinchuuriki, but was she at risk, too? The thought made her feel ill.

Yoshino picked up on the sudden change and gave her hand a squeeze. "You'll be fine, Temari. By all rights, you're my daughter, now. I'm here with you every step of the way." She meant every word.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just breathe. This is just a check-up."

"No, Yoshino, I think I'm going to be sick."

Realizing what she meant, Yoshino rushed to bring her the small trashcan from underneath the desk. Temari's head hung over it for several moments until the wave of nausea passed. Yoshino stood beside her, rubbing her upper back in small circles with the palm of her hand.

When Tsunade entered the room, Temari looked up at her, eyes distant and her face pale. Yoshino gave her a small smile, and Tsunade bit back a laugh. Yeah, that seemed just about right. She took the trash can from Temari and set it on the ground. "Okay, Temari, we won't be here long. I just want to get a look for myself. Can I get you to lie down and lift your shirt?"

Temari did as she was told, exposing her stomach to the cold air. The angry skin around the kunai wound stood out against her tanned skin, drawing attention away from the much larger scar that ran down her left side. Tsunade allowed her hands to hover over Temari, focusing her chakra into her palms. "You're right," she admitted as she continued her work. "Your doctor in Suna did an excellent job of healing the tissue. It looks like you were really lucky with how you were cut."

"Yeah, she said the same thing." Temari looked up at Tsunade, watching her work. It was fascinating.

"It goes without saying that you won't be continuing any missions until you deliver," Tsunade continued. "You wouldn't be able to until your relocation is processed, anyway. I'm not thrilled that you made the journey here on foot, but there's nothing to be done about that now."

"I'm not _that_ pregnant."

Tsunade bit back a sigh. "You come live in my village, you operate by my rules, both as hokage and as your doctor."

Temari didn't argue with that.

"Everything seems normal. You're healing well, and the fetal chakra signature is strong." Tsunade wrote on the file she placed on the desk. "You know the basics, right? No alcohol and whatnot. Tell Shikamaru not to smoke around you, or I'll shove the cigarettes down his throat." She handed Temari a small brochure of 'dos and don'ts' for pregnancy, just in case. "I'll send Sakura by later tonight with some prenatal care. It's never too early to start. It'll help keep you balanced and get the baby everything it needs that might not be in your normal diet."

Temari sat up and adjusted her shirt. She folded the brochure and stuck it in her pocket before climbing down off the table. "Is there anything else?"

"No, just come back in a month or so. You're a perfectly healthy kunoichi, so you shouldn't have any difficulties." Tsunade closed the file and picked it back up, exiting the room. "Stick to the brochure, okay?"

"See? Nothing to worry about." Yoshino wrapped an arm around Temari's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. The pair left the exam room and set off for the lobby.

They hadn't reached the end of the hall before Temari took off running, somehow managing to make it to the trash can before vomiting her breakfast. She gripped the edges of the can until her knuckles turned white, her head hanging down as she waited for the sensation to pass. She felt a hand on her back and looked up, expecting to see Yoshino. She was taken by surprise when it was Sakura who was looking down at her, concern in her eyes.

"Temari, are you okay?" she asked, moving the back of her hand to her friend's forehead, checking her temperature. "Come on, let me examine you."

Temari shook her head, her body tensing as she was wracked by another wave of nausea.

"She's okay, Sakura." Yoshino spoke for her as she approached, having walked the rest of the way when Temari ran. "She just saw Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, Mrs. Nara." Sakura was surprised, but polite nonetheless. She looked back down at Temari, who was taking several deep breaths to steady her stomach. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Temari straightened up, careful not to make herself dizzy while doing so. Yoshino handed her a tissue, which she took gladly to wipe her face. This was embarrassing. Although, if she had to be sick, the hospital was a logical place for it to happen. "Really."

"Temari, I really think…" Sakura trailed off as she realized what was going on. The symptoms, her behavior, Yoshino's presence, it all added up into a single diagnosis. She clapped a hand over her mouth, drawing it away only to finish her sentence, "you're pregnant."

Temari bit back the urge to reply with scathing sarcasm. While it was obvious to her, none of her friends knew just yet. In fact, she'd completely forgotten to call Ino the day before. "You're not allowed to tell anyone. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Aren't you going to say something to everyone?"

"I will, but not right now. Let us do this on our own schedule, Sakura. Please."

Sakura glanced at Yoshino and then looked back to Temari. "It _is_ Shikamaru's, right?"

"Oh, my god. Why do people keep asking me that?" She turned to Yoshino, arms out to her sides as she looked for an answer to her rhetorical question. Facing Sakura once more, she declared, "Yes. Obviously."

Sakura ignored the comment, snatching her friend's left hand to examine the ring she'd noticed. "Is this what I think it is?" Without waiting for an answer, she threw herself at Temari, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations!"

Temari did her best to remove her strong friend. "Thanks, Sakura, really. I'm glad you're excited, but can we do this later? You know, when I didn't just get sick in a hospital trash can?"

"Right, yeah." Sakura brought herself back down to earth. She looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I have surgery in five minutes. Crap. I have to scrub in!" She hurried down the hall, calling back, "I'll stop by soon, okay? We'll talk then!"

Temari groaned. She'd had enough social interaction for the day, and it wasn't even noon.

Yoshino smiled and began to guide Temari to the lobby once more. "Get used to it, sweetie. There'll be a lot more where that came from over the next nine months."


	11. A Warm Welcome

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. It took forever to get this chapter how I wanted it. I hope you enjoy some domestic fluff! If there's anything you'd like to see, please let me know in the comments!_

 **Chapter Eleven: A Warm Welcome**

Ino stood up from her cushion at the long table, clapping her hands to get the attention of the large group. Gradually, the conversation died down, and when all eyes were on her, she lifted her saucer of sake.

"The day Shikamaru fought Temari in the chunin exams, I thought Choji and I were going to have to find a replacement teammate." She continued when the chuckles were finished. "Really. I honest-to-god thought she was going to kill him and hide his body. Now, I love them both, but either Shikamaru got really fucking lucky, or Temari has terrible taste in men." Shikamaru flipped her off, but she ignored the lewd gesture. "They're perfect for one another. It's actually a little creepy sometimes, but it's cute. You know, if Asuma-sensei were here, he'd probably have some words of wisdom for Shikamaru. But, I think I capture his spirit when I think he would look him in the eye and say 'don't fuck this up.'" She smiled, secure in the knowledge that those would have been her sensei's exact words. Sure, they might have been mixed in with some life advice and metaphors about shogi, but that would certainly have been the long and the short of it. "He would have loved you, Tema." Before she could get lost in the bittersweet thought, she finished, "To Shikamaru and Temari, by some goddamned miracle!"

Applause sounded from around the table as her friends drank to the toast. She sat back down, earning a glare from Shikamaru, who sat around the corner to her immediate left. By his side, Temari leaned over and took Ino's hand. "Thank you."

To Ino's right, Sai gave his most genuine smile to the couple at the head of the table. "I didn't know you two had so much history."

"Sure, if that's what we're calling it," Temari laughed.

"You know, I read that adolescent boys often try to get a rise out of those they are attracted to, because they can't express their affection in a way they wouldn't see as masculine. Perhaps that's why Shikamaru felt the need to forfeit his victory?"

"Aww, Shika, you had a crush on me." Temari bumped him with her shoulder, clearly amused at the thought.

"Nah," Ino interjected. "Trust me, he really was just _that_ lazy. He still would be, if he could get away with it."

"Unfortunately, being the resident genius sticks me with a lot of the hokage's crap that she doesn't want to deal with." Shikamaru plucked a piece of beef off the grill with his chopsticks.

Sakura put her hand on Sai's shoulder, leaning around him to counter, "You get paid well for it, so you shouldn't be complaining."

"How do you know how much I get paid?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who gets stuck with paperwork, ya know. _And_ I work at the hospital. Speaking of which, how are you feeling, Temari?"

Temari did her best to subtly convey that the majority of their party didn't know about her condition. "Much better," she hid behind a smile. "The food poisoning I had cleared up pretty quickly."

"Ugh, I know what that's like," Naruto chimed in with a groan.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I do! Remember, that one time we were on a mission in Grass country, and-"

"We're _eating_ , Naruto."

Dejectedly, Naruto turned to Hinata, who gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm, even if she secretly agreed with Sakura. She spoke quietly to him, and he seemed to perk back up almost immediately.

Lee leaned in so that he could be better heard. "Temari, will you be having the wedding here or in Sunagakure?"

"Here," she responded. "This is where our friends are, and my friends and family can make the journey. If we were to get married in Suna, most of the village would want to come." She didn't hide her grimace; neither of them wanted such a public affair. "The village can do without Gaara for a few days."

"I suppose it is no different than when the three of you visit on business," Lee mused.

"Exactly. Although, there will be just a few more people."

"When will it be?"

Temari held up her hands, palms out. "I'm letting Kankuro take care of that. He wants to, which is fine by me. The less I have to organize, the better. Worst case scenario, it's a little flashier than I would have liked."

"Flashy's never bad," Ino assured her.

Temari patted her friend's hand. "I'll give you my brother's number when you plan yours."

Ino scoffed. "Whenever that is."

"So, does Shikamaru get to be a prince, now, or something?" Kiba inquired, arching an eyebrow in indignation. "Because, if he does, that's complete bullshit."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work like that."

"Not only that, but I relinquished my bloodline claim." Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"Temari, hun, are you feeling okay?" Ino asked. "Because this is _Shikamaru_ we're talking about. You gave up your royalty. For Shikamaru. Sweetie, did he drug you?"

"Ha, ha," Shikamaru scoffed bitterly.

"It's not as big a deal as you'd think," Temari allowed. "Honestly, it'll be nice not to have the council shitting themselves over everything I do."

"We're eating," Shikamaru scolded her.

"What? It's true. You look me in the eye and tell me that I wasn't their backup kage. Between grandfather, father, and Gaara, they don't have the best streak of keeping their kage alive. I'm telling you, they were prepared to go through all three of us if need be." She clicked her tongue. "No love lost, there."

"Shikamaru, Temari, is there anything in particular you'd like as a gift?" Hinata's soft-spoken voice found an opportunity in the momentary lapse of conversation.

"Stuff for the house," Shikamaru shrugged. "My parents still live in the main house, and Temari lives with her brothers, so we don't have anything we'll need for that."

"We'll take almost anything, as long as it's practical," Temari added. "We've already started moving into a house on the Nara compound, and it's scary how little we actually have."

Hinata nodded. "The Hyuugas will make sure you have whatever you need."

"Thanks, Hinata," Shikamaru smiled, a rare sight in such a large group. "The less we have to worry about, the better."

* * *

"That's it. I've had enough socialization for the next month." Temari fell down onto the floor of the entryway, sitting to take off her shoes. "I have talked to more people today than I have in the past month. How the hell do you do it?"

"Easy. I just don't talk." Shikamaru nudged his shoe off with his other foot, then he repeated the process on the other side. "Usually, they don't care. We were just unlucky that everyone was focused on us tonight." He extended a hand and helped his fiancée to her feet. "Your fingers are freezing."

"It's this damned village," Temari complained, rubbing her hands together to create friction. "Back in Suna, it gets cool at night, but not cold." She followed Shikamaru down the hall, still getting used to the layout of their mostly-empty home. "The weather just doesn't make sense here."

Shikamaru let out a short laugh. "Nothing does. You should know that by now." He flicked on the light in their bedroom and opened the closet. Withdrawing a yukata, he draped it over Temari's shoulders. He paused, the corners of his lips turning up.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes, unsure of what he was thinking.

"You look good in green," he complimented, appreciating the light blush that spread across her cheeks. He took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. With his hands on her hips, he helped her hop up onto the counter while he began boiling water for tea. "Maybe we should have asked Hinata for heaters," he joked.

Temari hummed, not sure that it was a bad idea to have done so. She drew the fabric closed, appreciating the extra layer. "What're you making?"

"Oolong."

"Good."

Shikamaru snorted. "Give me a little credit."

The pair settled into comfortable silence until the tea was finished brewing. Rather than using a traditional cup, Shikamaru filled a western-style mug almost to the brim and handed it to Temari. The heat of the ceramic was almost painful on her cold fingers, but it wasn't unpleasant. She inhaled the steam rising from the cup and looked down at it, puzzled. "Is this…?"

"The floral oolong from Himawari-sama's store?" Shikamaru finished his statement, eyes glinting at his surprise. "You can thank Gaara for that."

Temari smiled. Her baby brother could be sweet when he set his mind to it. To her, the tea smelled like home. Suna wasn't a huge trading hub, and the tea was one of her favorite little luxuries, as both the leaves and clean water were precious in the village. "I don't know where he came from, because he's not from the same family as me or Kankuro. I say something to him just once in passing and he remembers."

"He's a good guy," Shikamaru agreed. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Temari was leaving her brothers behind. As an only child, he couldn't feel the same way. "So is Kankuro. He just has to try a little harder."

"Ha!" Temari grinned. It was truer than she should admit. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No worries." He took her by the hand and led her out onto the wooden, wrap-around porch.

Their home backed up against the edge of the forest, and it had been one of the first homes built in the Nara compound when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha founded the village. The age of the home didn't bother them; they both came from long heritages, and superstition was out of their realm. When he was a child, Shikamaru had rolled his eyes every time Chouji hid his thumbs when they walked past the graveyard. Fifteen years later, his opinion hadn't changed.

The moonlight filtered down through the branches, and Temari noticed a small, speckled fawn just at the edge of the forest. She kneeled on the wood, staying as still as she could so she wouldn't chase it away. Konoha's wildlife was one thing she could never get used to. Here, at least, she didn't have to worry about poisonous scorpions or man-eating insects. In Konoha, a deer was a deer. In her opinion, the locals didn't appreciate how lucky they were in this respect.

"What's it doing?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The fawn had its neck bent, occupied with something on the forest floor. Shikamaru followed Temari's gaze, and he allowed himself to smile at her relative inexperience.

"It's licking a salt block," he informed her, his tone at a normal volume. "Deer love salt. The happier we keep the deer, the better their health, and the higher the quality of their antlers." He sat down beside Temari. Clicking his tongue, he extended a hand, palm-up, at arm's length.

The fawn looked directly at them, its ears swiveling in all directions. Its tail twitched when Shikamaru made the sound again. The Nara frowned to himself. The fawn was, of course, just a baby; it hadn't formed a bond of trust with the humans that protected the forest. He shouldn't have expected very much. It was worth the try, he supposed.

A rustling from nearby startled the fawn, who bounded away several meters, but it stayed close enough to watch. Out of the forest walked an eight-point buck, several years old. His left shoulder was marked by a diagonal scar. Shikamaru chuckled to himself. He stood up, and, even on the porch, the buck was of the same height as he was. With a grunt, the buck boldly nudged Shikamaru's palm.

"You're being greedy," Shikamaru scolded, stroking the buck's muzzle. The buck tossed his head and grunted again. "Tema," he spoke, turning to his fiancée, "go get an apple from the basket? He might just let himself in and take what he wants if you don't."

Wide-eyed, Temari did as she was asked, returning with a small, red and yellow apple in her hand. "I didn't know they got this big," she whispered as she returned to Shikamaru's side.

"He's one of the bigger ones. Most full-grown bucks are taller than an adult man. It's not that strange." The buck blatantly ignored Shikamaru when Temari appeared, its eyes focused intently on her hands. "Hold it out, and keep your palms flat. He'll take it from you."

Careful to keep her fingers out of the way, Temari offered the apple to the deer. It used its nose to push the apple, as though testing it for a trap. Its lips tickled against her skin as it took the fruit, and, despite her assumption, it didn't retreat when it got what it had wanted. With a crunch, the apple broke apart, and the buck stood beside the porch as he enjoyed the apple he had been given.

"Good job," Shikamaru praised, genuinely meaning it. "Don't worry, they'll get used to you the longer they smell your scent. No one but the Nara family is allowed in our forests, so they are used to a certain scent profile."

"Why's that?" Temari continued to watch the buck, going as far as to place her palm gently on its shoulder. The coarse hair felt strange beneath her fingers.

"The deer are an important resource for the village. Their antlers are a key ingredient in a lot of medicines. We can't have just anyone interacting with or feeding them. Also, the deer shed their antlers, and we have to collect them. If the forest was open, it'd be easy for anyone to take whatever they liked, and that would be the end of the clan's income."

"Makes sense." The kunoichi smiled when the buck nudged her arm, pleading for another apple.

"You've had enough. Quit begging."

"You talk to it like it's a pet."

"Not so much a pet, but I've known him a long time. He's smart. My dad's the only one who will spoil him. I think he's got his hopes up because he hasn't met you."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not officially. There are too many to name each one. But, personally, I call him Nao."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Nao." Temari smiled. She drew her arm back and gave the buck a stern look when he nudged her again. "I'm no sucker. You'll have better luck with Shikamaru."

The deer made a sound strikingly close to a huff. The fawn had returned to the block of salt, watching them with bright eyes. Gathering its confidence, it began to approach the porch.

"Great, now we've started something," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and led her into the house, sliding the door closed behind them. "If we stay out there, they'll riot; we don't have nearly enough fruit," he chuckled.


	12. Sensei's An Uncle

**Chapter Twelve: Sensei's An Uncle**

Temari pushed her bed-addled hair back from her face as she leaned against the kitchen counter, her elbows resting on the cool stone. The telephone in her right hand squawked loudly enough for Shikamaru to hear as he scooped coffee grounds into the filter beside her. Every time his fiancé would open her mouth, the electronic noise on the other end would cut her off before she had time to speak. Finally, she pressed her free palm onto the countertop. "'Ro, 'Ro. Stop. I love you, okay? But you can't keep calling me this early. You're killing me."

Shikamaru made an almost human sound from behind her. He nestled his head into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her torso. This close, he could hear his future brother-in-law complaining on the other end of the line.

" _Tema, this is important. This is literally an international affair. You need to help me out, here!"_

"Kankuro. It is six in the morning, which means it's five in Suna." Temari sighed. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. I couldn't care less if the flowers have snapdragons or heather. So, please, don't call me until after nine. You have got to let us sleep."

" _Okay, but before I let you go, do you think we need to offer a vegetarian option at the-"_

"Goodbye, Kankuro."

Temari set the phone back on its stand, ending the call. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands, trying to push away the fatigue. One thing was certain; they were not morning people. How both her brothers ended up differently was beyond her. The weight on her shoulder increased, and she rolled her eyes at being used as support. When she heard him snore, she realized that he had fallen asleep and wasn't just going deadweight against her. "Shika." She reached up and moved his head from her shoulder, jolting him awake.

"Right," he mumbled, stumbling once as he came back to consciousness. "Coffee." He moved away from her and opened one of the sparse cabinets, withdrawing two ceramic mugs.

"I'm disconnecting our phone," she informed him, glaring at the mount on the wall. "I move to a different nation and they still manage to follow me."

When Shikamaru laughed, it was a hoarse sound. "If Gaara weren't Kazekage, I think they'd've moved, too."

Temari groaned. "Stop it. You're not allowed to be right before the sun comes up."

"Sorry," he smirked, handing her a mug full of brown liquid. He followed along behind her as she walked out to the porch. The morning air was crisp, and she couldn't stop herself from shivering. The temperature changes would take a while to get used to.

"Do you work?" she asked, taking a seat on the wood as she let her calves dangle above the grass.

"Not today. Lady Tsunade is visiting a civilian hospital with Shizune and Sakura; they'll be gone a couple of days. Sakura suggested it to increase relations between the village and local settlements."

"It can't hurt," Temari agreed as she sipped her coffee. "But won't you be needed when she's gone?"

"No. Thankfully, that isn't my job." Shikamaru set his mug down and untied a strap of leather from around his wrist. He held it between his teeth as he gathered his hair between his hands before tying it off. He gave his head a slight shake to make sure his hair was secure.

From inside the house, the telephone rang.

Temari seethed, glaring at the interior of her home. Shikamaru held up a hand before getting to his feet, intending to save the caller from her wrath. "Nara residence," he yawned into the receiver.

" _Oh, Shikamaru, you're awake,_ " Sakura's startled voice spoke. " _I was going to leave a voicemail._ "

"Well, I'm up, so might as well tell me."

" _Ino's right; you're mean in the morning._ "

He sighed in exasperation, prompting her to continue.

" _Lady Tsunade wants you to send someone from your clan down here. The hospital needs medical supplies, so you just need to worry about the antlers and picking a squad. We're on the boarder of Tea Country, off the Hanguri Gulf. I've arranged for the rest of the supplies to be ready at the hospital this afternoon."_

It was way too early for this, but he wasn't going to blame the messenger. "Right. I think Ensui's around somewhere, so I'll send him. I'll probably get Hana Inuzuka, too; that'll make it easier to locate you. And, I don't know, Saisu Kamano. Yeah, that'll work."

" _I mean, I don't really have an opinion_ …"

"Thinking out loud," Shikamaru clarified. "And Sakura?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Don't call here before nine, okay?" He rubbed his eyes by pinching the bridge of his nose. With a short "Hm," he hung up the phone. Dammit, why did everyone think he was a morning person? "Can we get rid of the phone? I hate the damned thing."

"Unfortunately, not," Temari told him as she walked back inside in search of coffee. "Even if we ignore your irrational fear of technology, we need to accept the fact that we are, sadly, very important people."

"That's a shitty answer."

"It's the one you're getting; I'm not building an aviary in our house."

"That's fair." He couldn't keep himself from thinking how much easier it would make things, but he didn't push the subject. It was hyperbolic, anyway. "Tsunade needs medical supplies and wants me to send a squad by this afternoon."

"Easy enough."

"Does Ino still 'have dibs?'"

Temari snorted. "Yeah. She's not letting me out of it. I'm sick of answering wedding questions, already. I can't wait until my citizenship is transferred so I can go on missions."

Shikamaru frowned. "You know you can't-"

"Before the baby comes," she finished for him. "Believe me, I know. He doesn't let me forget it."

"He?"

"It's a boy, I know it. He gives me too much grief to be a girl." He chuckled, and she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Hearing you talk like that. It's weird. I'm not used to it."

"You think I'm bad? You haven't had to talk to Gaara about it yet."

"Uncle Gaara," Shikamaru mused. "Yeah, that's bizarre."

"We need to talk about when we should tell your friends. Everyone I care about knowing already knows."

"Your family, Choji, Ino, my parents. Sakura by default. That's pretty much everyone," he hesitated, his eyebrows raising when he realized he missed someone. "Kurenai. Oh, shit, I haven't told Kurenai. She'll kill me if she finds out from someone else."

"So, beat them to it."

"I will. I'll go over after I send out the squad. I don't want to risk waking Mirai. I don't think she'd ever forgive me." He didn't feel the need to mention that he'd be stopping by Asuma's grave on the way. Although Temari respected his beliefs about death, Suna nin weren't half as sentimental by nature.

"Then we'll let Ino run wild?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Temari walked out of the kitchen and sat down on their brand-new couch, an early wedding gift from a distant cousin. "Wake me up when Ino gets here?"

"She'll let herself in, don't worry. I need to get dressed and tuck some antlers away for Tsunade." He stopped beside her to give her a quick peck.

"Have fun," she joked, knowing that he was dreading work.

"You, too," he countered; she was as reluctant to start her day as he was.

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, Shikamaru closed his lighter and stuck it in his pocket. He bent over and placed the lit cigarette on Asuma's headstone. The end of his own glowed as he breathed in, and he exhaled a long cloud of smoke before sitting, cross-legged, on the grass in front of the grave. "Sorry it's been a while," he mused, tilting his head back to look at the sky. He smiled slightly, snorting a quiet laugh through his nose. "It's almost like I'm afraid you're going to come back and kick my ass for this one. But," he flicked the ashes onto the grass, "if you're not haunting me yet, I think I'm in the clear."

"You know Temari. The Suna princess, spiky hair, giant fan? Who am I kidding, of course you do. You're never gonna let me live down that dumb exam." With a shake of his head, he looked down at the headstone in front of him. "My dad told me about his bet with Tsunade. Knowing you, you had money on it, too. Maybe I'll send Kurenai to collect if you won." He took another drag of his cigarette. "You're a lot harder to talk to now than you were, you know that?"

He paused, almost expecting the grave to argue with him. "We're getting married. Me and Temari, I mean. Soon. I, ah…" his voice dropped to a mutter, like a scolded child, "I knocked her up." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. What was it that made Asuma seem so much more intense in death? He'd worry about that another time. Might as well push through.

"She thinks it's a boy. I'd say I'd name him after you, but we have that dumb tradition. Maybe a middle name."

In his mind, a voice that sounded like Asuma's made a quip about him finally getting off his ass just to get the Suna princess pregnant. He laughed to himself. The voice wasn't technically wrong.

"I wish you could see Ino right now. She's in heaven. Between the wedding and the baby, she might end up moving into my house. It's a good thing that she and Temari are friends, now. I'm pretty sure that Temari would have strangled anyone else by now."

"They gang up on me, you know that? I know I did it to myself, but damn. I can't catch a break. Were Kurenai and Anko like that? It's infuriating. They know when I tune them out, too. See, this is why I said I didn't want to get married. It's just a lot of trouble."

Smoke tendrils drifted through the air as he thought. "But," he spoke finally, "I think it'll be worth it." He reached down and brushed the ashes off of the marble, making sure to put out the cigarette butt just to be sure. "Now, I have to go tell Kurenai. Wish me luck, sensei."

* * *

It was surprising to see that Kurenai had left her front door open. She usually wasn't that careless, especially with how fast Mirai had become. Now that she was sure on her feet, she couldn't be stopped. Shikamaru used to think it was cute, but now he realized he'd be on the other end of the situation soon enough. Good lord, his child would become a rogue nin as a toddler with how little attention Shikamaru paid to his surroundings most of the time. That was something to work on.

Shikamaru stopped on the front steps and knocked against the open door. "Kurenai?" he called into the house.

" _Shika!_ " a small voice screeched, and unevenly paced footsteps thudded down the hall. Mirai made it into the living room before she tripped over her own feet. She didn't cry. She pushed herself back up and began running again, fearless as she was. Shikamaru picked her up with a grin, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where's your mom, Mirai?" Shikamaru asked the child. She shook her head and pressed her face into his neck.

Hurried footfalls sounded once again, and Shikamaru turned his attention back to the living room. A harried Hinata stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank goodness," she panted, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I thought she was with me. She just disappeared!"

"Easy, Hinata," he soothed, walking into the house. "She's fine. Where's Kurenai?"

"She went to the store."

"Any idea when she'll be back? I wanted to talk to her."

"Is it about Temari?" Hinata asked. The surprise on Shikamaru's face hurried her to explain. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just that she's the only new thing I know going on in your life."

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief. "I really like her, you know. Well, you might not… I'm not good with people. Maybe I'm wrong, but I like to think we're friends."

"She's not good with people, either," Shikamaru laughed. "But don't let her scare you. She barks a lot more than she bites. As far as I know, she likes you, too. She just doesn't really talk about things like that." Mirai struggled in his arms, and he set her down. "Ino's been driving her crazy with the wedding. You could spend some time with them doing whatever Ino's cooked up. You might just keep Temari from losing her mind."

"I'd really like that."

"Ino came and got her at about eleven to go dress shopping. It's what, two? Knowing Ino, they're probably still there. If you want, I can stay here with Mirai until Kurenai gets back."

Hinata's eyes shone. "Really? Wow, thanks, Shikamaru!"

"Don't mention it."

Hinata gave Mirai a kiss on the top of her head and grabbed her jacket, tugging it on as she walked out the door. "See you later!"

Shikamaru sat down on the floor, across from Mirai. "You're one loved kid, you know that?" he grinned, ruffling her hair with his hand. "Can you keep a secret?" The toddler looked up at him with wide, red eyes and nodded. Shikamaru leaned in conspiratorially. "You're going to have a cousin."

"Cousin?" Mirai squinted, trying to understand the word. She brightened. "Kono!"

"Yeah, like Konohamaru. But you're going to have another one. Your Uncle Shikamaru is getting married, and then you'll have Auntie Temari, and she's going to have a baby."

Mirai jutted out her lower lip, crying indignantly, "No! I'm the baby!"

"You're right, kid," Shikamaru laughed. "But there can be more than one at a time."

"No!" Her small body couldn't handle her annoyance, and she balled her little hands into fists. "Go away!" She swung her left arm dramatically in the direction of the front door.

"Mirai, that isn't very nice," Kurenai scolded her daughter as she walked inside, a paper bag in each arm. Shikamaru got to his feet and took one of the bags from her, bringing it into the kitchen. "Where's Hinata?"

"She went to join Ino and Temari; they're dress shopping. She's too shy to ask to go, and Temari wouldn't think she wanted to go with them if she didn't ask." Shikamaru shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We talked about it for a minute, and I told her I'd watch Mirai for her."

"That's sweet of you, Shikamaru," Kurenai smiled as she began to unload her groceries, her daughter clinging to the hem of her dress. "That'll mean a lot to Hinata. She wants to be friends with everyone, but she has a hard time with dominant personalities."

"I've noticed." He couldn't keep himself from thinking of Naruto. Poor Hinata had only just gotten over the habit of fainting when he startled her.

"So, what brings you to our side of the village?"

Oh, yeah. He was here for a reason. "I have something to tell you, and I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else."

"Temari's pregnant?" Kurenai giggled at the shocked expression on his face. "The door was open; the entire street could hear Mirai. Although, I'm a little offended that you told her before you told me."

Shikamaru chuckled awkwardly, searching for something to do with his hands. "Yeah. Sorry about that. She didn't take it as well as I thought she would."

"Have you told Asuma?" The way she said it, as though it was a natural thing to do, was touching. Maybe it was because the previous generation had lost so much more than his had, but they were more receptive to the idea of an afterlife. So many had died so young that anything else would be a cruelty.

"I went by on my way here," he assured her. "If he hasn't kicked my ass yet, I don't think he will."

"Of course not. He's happy for you." Kurenai turned away from the open cabinet, pausing in her unpacking. "When you were working on the chunin exams, he'd say," she put on her best impression of Asuma, which was terrifyingly accurate, "'Shikamaru needs to get his head out of his ass and make a move, already. It's only a matter of time before Suna tries to marry her off.'"

Shikamaru blanched. "That was way too good."

Kurenai laughed. "We were teammates; I'm sure you could do a pretty good Choji or Ino by now."

"Fair point."

"Although," her voice became stern, "if I catch you smoking around Temari or the baby, I'll be a thousand times worse on you than I was on Asuma. You know better."

"If she doesn't get to me first." If only he was joking.

"Mirai's outgrown most of her baby things. You're welcome to them."

"Thanks, but Temari's convinced it's a boy. She says he gives her too much grief to be a girl."

Kurenai laughed out loud, earning a curious look from the toddler at her feet. "Well, they'll be able to tell her soon enough. Just let me know."

"I will."

Shikamaru was caught off guard when Kurenai hugged him. He'd outgrown her by quite a margin, and it was strange, but he didn't mind. He hugged her back. She pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks, her red eyes full of fondness. "I'm proud of you, Shikamaru. So is Asuma. You've grown up to be a good man." She hugged him once more for emphasis. When she released him, she patted his arm. "Now, go find those three before Ino convinces them to spend Suna's entire budget."

"What a drag," he complained.

"Don't say that about your own wedding."

"Yeah, yeah." He gave a wave over his shoulder as he slumped out of the house in search of his fiancée.


End file.
